We Meet Again 20
by psychichusky
Summary: Space the final Fronter. But before our young heros can reach it they must survive star fleet academy and growing feelings that should not be there. What will Icheb, Naomi, and Miral do when they must actually take charge of their lives? N/I M/Q2 7/C T/B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is exactly what this story needs. A revamping! After taking many writing classes (high school and college) and almost completing a book that is to be part of a series I reread this and I see it as some petty little thing I wrote when I was young that makes no sense and has no promise as a story anymore, but that's why I'm completely redoing it. Well the timeline is about the same but ages are different. Icheb is still 21, but Naomi (being at a genius level) is 15. I'm also going to be changing a lot of things in this story! Be prepared, this is not going to be the same "We meet again" that all my fans know. But hey change is good right? Just keep in mind through the whole journey you are about to endure. I don't own star trek. Only a shit ton of their products.**

Another day, another string of classes and enemies to prevail through. Naomi Wildman stood in front of the large circular mirror attempting to pull her fine, strawberry blond, hair back into a more professional, and practical, twist but today it just was not working for her. Naomi sighed and gave up before fixing the collar of her Starfleet issue cadet uniform. The frustration and fear consumed her as she thought about how her first day will be. True this is just another day, but with one small change. Naomi Wildman, age 15, was starting at Starfleet academy and without her best friend to help her as she has done so much in the past.

Said friend slams Naomi's bathroom door open glaring at the comm. badge, specially made by her mother of course; that she threw to Naomi's bed at that moment. Her grumbling, while angry by tone, was difficult to hear for Naomi so she didn't even try to have her best friend explain and once again tried to fix her hair. Miral looked at Naomi with a questioning look on her face as Naomi grunted in frustration and chuckled softly. Miral Paris walked over to her easily tormented friend and easily fixed her hair as Naomi wished before Miral turned Naomi to face her. It had been their custom for years to have a sleep over the night before the first day, and this year would be no different.

Miral looked over her friend in approval. The grey uniform, for once, flattered her friends figure and her hair was as shiny and beautiful as ever. Her four little horns gleamed slightly and Naomi's skin, blemish free of course, had minimal makeup. Not any if Miral's eyes were correct. Though Miral did spot a small amount of clear lip gloss on the girl and that made Miral smile a bit more. There were two things that surprised everyone that they met. One, that a Klingon and a Ktarian were such close friends. And two, that the Klingon was more 'Girly' then the Ktarian. Many also thought Naomi was much older then Miral when in reality it was only a few years, Naomi just looked much older.

"You look great Na. Those academy boys wont know what hit them!" Naomi rolled her eyes at her friend and looked back in the mirror, her crystal blue eyes mirroring the worry.

"Yea right Mir. No guy likes girls that are smart, you know that. Your intelligent but much better looking and much more exotic. You're the one who'd probably get the guys to fall to your feet." Miral sighed at her friends self confidence. Or lack there of. Naomi was the most beautiful girl in Miral's class, guys were just intimidated by her looks and family; the entire voyager crew including a former Borg- and they didn't know how to deal with that. The academy should be better, at least that's what Miral hoped.

"Miral!" They heard from downstairs and could clearly make out Samantha Wildman, Naomi's mother. "Your Dads is here! Naomi you need to have some breakfast then seven is going to come get you to bring you to the academy." The girls turned to each other and took a deep breath at the same time.

"This is it." they both said simultaneously. Miral grabbed her discarded comm. badge while Naomi grabbed her books. And they both descended down the stairs to what awaits them at their school, or in Naomi's case, academy.

At that exact moment Icheb was in a completely opposite position. In bed….asleep. A small boy, giggling extremely quietly, crept into Icheb temporary bed room and bit his lip trying not the laugh at the fact that Icheb, big 'scary' Borg Icheb, was snoring. The boy was giddy that his parents sent him up to wake the man and grinned evilly as he found Icheb's mini federation flag on his desk and tip toed to Icheb. With the stick end of it he gently poked Icheb's Borg implant above his eye and then ducked, very quickly, behind the bed. The only think that could be heard was a snort from Icheb before he rolled over. The boy slowly stood back up and was about to poke him again but suddenly, a very awake Icheb, grabbed the boys arm and gently wrapped his other arm around his torso and pulled him onto the bed initiating a wrestling match between the two boys. But this match was easily won by Icheb who used his reflexes to his advantage and began tickling the small boy causing him to squeal out in joy.

A deep chuckle could be heard echoing through the room and both boys, man and child, looked up to the source. "Justin we told you to wake him not launch an attack." The little boy scrambled to his feet and ran to his father grinning.

"sorry papa! But he's awake see? Seeeeee papa!" Justin pointed to Icheb, as he bounced just slightly and his father looked up in amusement to see that Icheb very well was awake. His bed disheveled, the blankets tangled on the floor, and himself with a very funny looking bed head.

"Yes I see son. You did a good job, why don't you go downstairs and see what your mother made for your breakfast. I think I smelled strawberry pancakes." Justin gasped in glee and ran out of the room to see if his mother really had made his favorite breakfast. In his wake was shrinking echo of "mama mama mama!" Chakotay shook his head amused by his five year old son. He has no idea where he got his spirit from, but somewhere in him he knew it was what Seven use to be like. Chakotay looked back hat his young friend with a smile.

"I wish to thank you and Seven for allowing me to stay with your family for the summer. I apologize if I have been any of a burdens to your family." Icheb told him standing beside the bed already beginning to fix it from the mornings activities.

"nonsense Icheb, your always welcome here. Justin loves it when you come. Its going to be sad to watch you leave for the last time. With your talents and expertise you'll be requested to join a ship immediately after graduation." Icheb gave the elder man a quick smile as he finished the bed with perfection.

"be that as it may, I wish to repay you both for your hospitality. After my first term, I'll have my own home and will have your family over for dinner." Chakotay grinned at the proposition and nodded giving a rather manly pat on the back to Icheb as he lead him downstairs.

"I'm sure Seven and Justin would love that. Now come on have breakfast, you have to leave soon and Seven needs to leave in a moment to help a new student arrive to the right place." Icheb nodded and wondered silently to himself just who seven will be making the travel with. Pushing it from his mind Icheb and Chakotay arrived to a kitchen that was empty of Seven but there was food on the counter. They each grabbed a plate and sat at the table with Justin.

"hey where's your mom Justin? Did she leave already?" the little boy nodded savoring the piece of pancake in his mouth before swallowing to answer his father.

"Yup! She went to get the pretty blond lady and bring her to the school thingy that Icheb goes too!" Chakotay laughed softly at his innocent son and patted his head gently.

"How do you know she was a pretty blond lady?"

"Caussssssse papa! Mama left a picture of her!" The small child held up a picture that was strangely familiar to Icheb. He payed no mind to it, but he did think the girl was quite beautiful.

"Watch out with that train of thought Icheb. She's just starting. Couldn't be more then 17 years old." Icheb looked at the retired captain and raised a single eyebrow in questioning.

"Have you suddenly become telepathic sir?" Chakotay shook his head once again in amusement and lifted his son up making him squeal.

"You my little warrior need to come with me. I need to get you ready for school too." Chakotay gently and carefully threw his son up in the air and caught him before putting him over his shoulder.

"Papa!" the little boy screamed in delight making icheb laugh. He looked back down at the picture and looked at it questioningly.

"Who are you?" He asks himself quietly before finishing his breakfast and getting ready to leave.


	2. Ch 2

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know I really enjoyed writing it. And I know Miral and Naomi are like 6 years apart and I made Miral sound waaaay to old BUT in my story she's only a couple years younger then Naomi. So moving on from that, ENJOY THE SHOW!**

I couldn't go a month without getting hurt!

Naomi ran through the academy campus desperately trying to figure out where her classes were. Everything had been just fine that day. Her mom made her, her favorite breakfast; Waffles, and Seven arrived right on time to bring her to the academy. But once they stepped off the transporter in the main office, Naomi could see that it was complete hell. Freshmen as far back as the eye could see, trying to get their rooms switched, classes switched, or even just getting their schedule. So Naomi and Seven had to wait in line for a little over two hours. Naomi was excused from her first class but she only had minutes to make it to her second, which she could not find for the life of her!

Her head whipped left and right trying to find the right building for her to enter but due to her distraction she failed to see the man in her path. In seconds she was on the ground her stuff scattered and herself shocked. But it quickly wore off as she glanced at the tall man in front of her and started apologizing profusely as she gathered her things. He attempted to help her but it only took her seconds to gather her things in a messy pile and began to once again run, throwing another apology over her shoulder. She didn't even turn back to see the former Borg watching her run off confused and a tad amused before shaking his head gently and walking calmly to his advanced genetics class.

Naomi finally found the class just seconds after it started and was shocked to see that the instructor was Commander Tuvok. _'I'm going to fail'_ Naomi thought to herself as she found the only open seat left. Directly in front. She blushed heavily at Tuvok's disapproving gaze before moving on in his teachings. Naomi sighed in relief that he did not lecture her in front of the other students. She was going to have it bad enough as is. Beside her was a young, handsome, Klingon boy. By the looks of it, only part Klingon like her close friend. She glanced at him quickly before studying her padd and taking notes. But out of no where she heard a whisper from the boy.

"I'm Matthew. What's your name?" I look at him slightly in shock and whisper back.

"Naomi." He smiles softly and nods to himself, clearly committing her name to memory.

"That's a Pretty name." he comments under his breath and smiles brightly. "for a very pretty girl." Naomi blushes even deeper, and to her assumptions, she looks quite a bit like a strawberry. "Hey Wanna go somewhere to eat or something with me at lunch? I know this great place by-"

"Cadet Tre'gok, Cadet Wildman. Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Tuvok spoke up and Naomi froze in fear, her eyes widened staring at the former tactical officer.

"um..uh…you….I…he-" she stammered quietly unable to currently think on her feet, becoming if possible, more red.

"I'm afraid the interruption is my fault commander. I was merely asking the cadet if we've met before. She is strangely familiar to me." Tuvok stood and just kept his eyes on the two for a moment, studying their faces carefully then gave a single nod before going on with his lecture. The two teens sat quietly, one contemplating whether or not to go with the other to dinner, the other rethinking his route of affection. Everyone knew about Naomi Wildman. One of the highest level genius' to start at the academy since Kirk himself. No guy wants to date a girl that's smarter then him. That's so embarrassing! And she's close to Admiral Janeway. That kid would never see the inside of a ship for the rest of his life if he does anything to lead Naomi on. Matthew had decided what he'd do about the situation, though he figured it would not be a great idea, it's the best one he could come up with.

By the end of the class Naomi was excited to tell Matthew that she would love to go to eat with him but the moment the class ended he turned to her and muttered. "I just remembered. I have something I had to do today. Maybe another time." The smile on Naomi's face fell as she nodded. She told him she understood but really she didn't. She knew he was lying, so why would he lie so he didn't have to see her. Did he realize just who she was. He took off to his next class but Naomi took her time, not eve hearing Tuvok attempting to talk to her. She knew this school will be no better then the others she had been a part of. Why had she thought it would be different? Why did Miral make her think it would be different.

It was apparent after that class, everyone in the freaking academy knew just who she was. No one spoke to her, they just stared and whispered to each other. Naomi felt like a freak show. Finally at lunch she found her way to her quarters in the coed building. She just stayed there and ate until it was time for class again. Knowing the admiral and the rest of the voyager crew had some advantages, she had her own quarters. She didn't even need to share with anyone and that made her happy. She didn't have to deal with a snippy roommate. She preferred it that way anyways. No one to distract her from studying or keep her up at night or hog the communicator.

Naomi went through the rest of the day thinking of the nice hot sonic shower she'll have when she returns to her room, maybe a good book. Naomi smiled softly to herself walking out of her last class, but she wasn't paying attention to where she walked. Went auto pilot for some reason but that might not have been the best idea. As soon as she was near the center of the campus, where many students went to meet each other, naomi caught her foot on the edge of a step and fell forward landing right on her hands and knees. The stinging pain in her hands burned as dirt and gravel made its way into her open wounds but that's not what hurt naomi the most. The laughter is what did it for her. Laughter at her pain, at her clumsiness, and no one even attempted to help her. She looked up and it seemed like everyone was laughing. Pointing and laughing, in these students eyes, she WAS a freak show.

She quickly pulled herself off the floor and tried desperately to hold back the scorching tears that threatened to spill from her water blue eyes. She lifted her head and rolled back her shoulders and walked away with some dignity toward her quarters, but once she was out of sound and sight range of the other students she broke into a run. She ran continuing to keep those treacherous tears from spilling but now she was gratefully unsuccessful, but at least she wasn't in a full sob. She ran into the building and through the halls, now in a full sob. She felt weak, like she didn't belong. When she was on her floor she ran faster then before but instead of reaching her quarters, for the third time today she fell. Ran into someone, AGAIN. Could today get any worse. Naomi didn't bother to look at whoever it was she ran into this time and just kept running at seemingly light speed, her sob audible through the hall.

Icheb watched the girl who ran into him, and recognized her as the girl that ran into him earlier that day only this time instead of watching her in amusement, he watched her in worry. He did not know what happened to the poor girl but he knew it was rather bad. But before he could go to see if she was alright she was already out of sight, probably in one of the quarters. He felt bad for her, and a desperate need in him wanted to find out what exactly happened to her.

He walked down toward the quad, as the students called it, and saw some students seemed to be laughing at something. Everyone here knew him and respected him so he walked up to a group of students and asked what had been so funny.

"Oh man Icheb you should have seen it! This new girl? Turns out its like some super genius girl who's 15 or something. Something Wildman. Anyway she was walking through here and she tripped! Can you believe it! Man it was hilarious, I swear we heard her squeak too. Man you should have been here." Icheb's blood boiled as he heard this. How could anyone, after all that happened with him, spend time torturing another student! He shook his head in disappointment as he walked further into the quad. He sat on one of the benches to clear his thoughts, but out of no where he heard a group of freshmen talking.

"Matthew did you see that Wildman chick fall?" A laughter was heard from the whole group as Icheb grit his teeth holding back from yelling at those students for being so inconsiderate.

"Yea totally. Her names Naomi. She's such a freak, I'm so glad I figured out who she was before I set up that date with her. She's kind of hot but she's way to much of a freak. I heard she showed up here with that one borg from Voyager. The blond one ya' know?" Icheb's eyes widened as his head perked up at the new information. Seven? And did they say…Naomi? Naomi Wildman. Icheb repeated the name in his mind several times trying to remember where he's heard it from then it clicked. How could he not see it before? Icheb wanted to smack himself.

"Dude talk about creepy. I bet she like, kills kittens and her family left her because she was to much of a problem for them." This comment made Icheb snap. He shot up and walked over to the students brisk fully. "Yo man its Icheb. What's up Ich-" Icheb grabbed the boys collar and slammed him into the tree with such a vicious look on his face, it would have made a Vulcan cry in fear. "Icheb, dude what's wrong?"

"That's _Freak_ you pathetic termites were talking about? You honestly don't realize just who she is. Naomi Wildman, first child born on Voyager. My. Friend." Icheb told them through gritted teeth. The student's face of confusion very quickly morphed into a look of complete and utter fear. How could he not have realized who she was? Especially who she was to Icheb. The boy sputtered out apologies while the rest of the students took off. Finally getting control of himself, Icheb dropped the student and just walked away, keeping the beast that wanted to kill that kid, inside of him.

Naomi couldn't take this, not even for a day. She even considered dropping out and just working. Maybe open up a restaurant. Who is she kidding? She cant cook. Besides the whole Voyager crew would be so disappointed especially her parents, and no telling how Admiral Janeway would feel. Naomi pulled her hair out of the twist and wiped her eyes. She quickly composed a letter to all her instructors telling them she had fallen ill and did not want anyone else to catch it. All teachers responded almost immediately sending her the work she'll be missing for the next week, and wishes for health. She did receive some concern from Tuvok but it was rather subtle so naomi just ignored it. Even though she wouldn't quit, doesn't mean she wouldn't mind staying home for a few days to wait for this to all blow over.

Naomi stripped down to her undergarments before crawling into her bed and cried herself to sleep. That's all she felt like doing right now anyway, sleeping. To dream of a better world, one where she is accepted for her talents and gifts and not turned away from society.

Icheb spent the next several days looking for Naomi, asking around students, teachers, even went to Tuvok who informed him that Naomi is sick. Icheb went straight to the infirmary but while the room was filled with sick students, there was no Naomi. Icheb decided just to wait until Naomi came out of hiding and ran into him again. It was bound to happen, and knowing Naomi. If she was really sick she'd have gone to the infirmary at some point.

A week later Naomi left the safe haven of her quarters to return to class but she could see that the incident had not blown over. Everyone watched her and whispered, some even burst out laughing at the memory. Naomi was silent in all her classes never speaking to anyone until someone came up to her cautiously.

"Hi…" the girl, about 18, said softly. "I'm M'tol." Naomi looked at the girl shocked. This girl was Vulcan but Naomi was still surprised she'd be talking to her.

"I'm…I'm Naomi." She replied, physically preparing herself for the girl to freak out and run away.

"I know." M'tol informed her and sat beside her. "I'm in your turn of the millennium technology class, you know the one taught by Commander Tuvok?" Naomi nodded in understanding and looked at her lap.

"I don't mean to be rude but….why are you talking to me?" M'tol rose her eyebrow at the young girl and tilted her head to the side.

"should I not be? I notice you don't talk to many people here I always wondered why, you seem pleasant." M'tol obviously had her emotions in check but Naomi could almost hear the curiosity in her voice.

"probably cause I'm such a genius." Naomi told her as if it's the most common thing in the world but M'tol didn't care. Why should this girl be judged for her level of acuteness. She heard people talking about this young girl, and M'tol couldn't help but feel sorry for her. M'tol suddenly stood and looked at Naomi.

"Come." She said simply. Naomi just blinked at her and asked why. If M'tol were not Vulcan she might just have smiled at the young woman. "I could use a meal, and I would suspect you would feel the same. It is lunch, unless your species doesn't eat?" Naomi laughed softly for the first time since she arrived at the academy.

"I'm half human you know so I do eat!" Naomi smiled and stood finally glad to have a friend, someone who even has a class with her! Maybe the academy wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe, just maybe, she can get through these next few years without getting to hurt, physically or emotionally. The two new friends now walked down the sidewalk on their way to the quad for their lunches.

Naomi was glad to finally have someone she could talk to. They started sitting next to each other at class, eating together at lunch and dinner, and once in a while even having sleepovers. Naomi was finally getting life in check in a way. Sure she was still an outcast, but at least now she wasn't totally alone. But she did feel bad for her new friend M'tol. Ever since her and Naomi started being friends, M'tol was outcasted as well. Naomi always thought M'tol would get enough of it and leave like the others had, but her Vulcan friend seemed as if it didn't even bother her.

Naomi smiled contently as she walked to her second class of the day that she shared with her good friend and entered in a breeze. She got there early for once and has been for the past month since she started the class. Almost exactly a month. Naomi was thrilled to see her first month went off (almost) without a hitch!

The moment Naomi walked in Commander Tuvok called her over and told her that her grades were superior and that he was quite proud of her, not that he'd actually say that cause that would convey emotions. Naomi gave her thanks and walked to her seat next to M'tol and they talked through the beginning of class until all hell broke loose. Two boys next to Naomi had been silently arguing the whole time and finally it escalated to a full blown yelling match. Both boys stood throwing their books and padds everywhere. Tuvok yelled at the boys to settle down but when they didn't Tuvok went to his communicator to, Naomi assumed, call for security. No students made a move to stop this fight, that might end up physical, and some of them didn't even pay mind to it. They just kept on with their conversations.

Naomi had watched the Admiral in enough negotiations in her life, and she's always been able to keep peace between friends so naomi stood slowly. M'tol quickly put her hand on the girls arm to try to stop her but naomi gave her a look that told her 'I can do this'.

M'tol gave a small nod of the head and stood as well incase there was any problems with Naomi's plan, she could back her up. Naomi walked over to the two boys and attempted to wedge herself between them. "Look I'm sure we can settle this without arguing like this. This is Starfleet for gods sake, take some of that negotiating class and use it!" Naomi told them in a strong voice. But the two guys did not pay her no mind. Instead one of them, who Naomi realized was Matthew, grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away toward the desks.

"shut up freak" he told her as he pushed her. Naomi tried to catch herself before she fell but her balance wasn't top notch right now and he shoved her hard. Naomi fell and normally she would be fine, but when she fell she hit her head on the corner of one of the desks hard. All in her world disappeared and she blacked out.

INININININININININ

In another room down the hall Icheb's teacher was pulled away by her communicator. She nodded a little and spoke softly through the conversation until it ended mere seconds later. She looked up at Icheb and walked over to him quickly. "Commander Tuvok asked for your assistance. There is a fight in his classroom and thinks you might be able to help. It is urgent, he told me." Icheb gave a quick nod and stood walking briskly out of the class and down to the other end of the hall. Right as he arrived at the door he saw the holographic doctor he grew to know so well on voyager, appear in front of the class door.

"Doctor? What are you doing here? Wouldn't they call the infirmary if there were injuries?" Icheb asked him in confusion.

"your guess is as good as mine. Come on." They both entered the room and scanned the area. They saw Tuvok attempting to hold back both students on his own so Icheb quickly went to help him hold back the part Klingon student he recognized from the night he last saw Naomi. Icheb and Tuvok worked together to bring the two students into separate offices in Tuvok's classroom. They soon returned and Icheb looked to see where the doctor was but saw him kneeling beside a blond girl laying across the floor. Beside the girl was a young Vulcan girl, who despite her species truly looked worried.

Icheb heard soft mutters across the room such as "that freak should have stayed out of the way." and "why the hell did she try to play hero? She's not captain or anything." Icheb slowly walked over to the girls on the floor, dreading the possibility that it might be his childhood friend, but as he got closer he knew it was her. Her hair was messy and falling out of the rubber band it was in, and there was a small trail of blood going through her hair to the floor. Not much but just enough to get Icheb extremely angry. But before he could say anything the Vulcan girl stood up and gave a harsh glare at the other students.

"How can you all talk that way? She's right, this is Starfleet. A place where we learn to end fights like this! She tried to do what any crewmen or Starfleet member would do. She tried to resolve this fight while the rest of you just watched the fight. You are all pathetic. None of you deserve to be here, she does. All of you need to grow up, and grow a pair." She told everyone as calmly as she could but deep down inside M'tol was extremely upset. Her good friend was unconscious because of those two imbeciles.

Icheb kneeled down beside M'tol and muttered a thank you as he watched the doctor heal Naomi's wounds. M'tol gave a quick nod but in her mind she said _'it wasn't for you. It was for her'_

"I need to bring her to the infirmary just to be sure she's alright." The doctor told Tuvok and Tuvok in return nodded in approval. "Icheb help me carry her." Icheb slipped his arms around her and gently lifted her off the ground, cradling her against his body. He was not going to let anyone hurt her again. Never again. _couldn't she go a month without getting hurt?_


	3. Chapter 3

The plan

The whoosh of an injection caused naomi to wake up, though it wasn't the noise that forced her from her peaceful sleep. As she attempted to sit up, realizing that she was in the infirmary, she quickly realized it was a very bad decision. The slight pressure in her head escalated to the feeling that someone was sitting on her brain causing her to groan softly laying back down.

"You should try to sit up. How do you feel Cadet." Naomi heard from beside her and looked to see the baratoned voice belonged to the doctor that had delivered her fifteen years ago.

"Like a small shuttle craft landed on my head." Her hand moves up to the side if of her head and rubbed gently trying to will the pain away and the doctor chuckled softly.

"A concusion will do that to you. I heard you were quite brave from your vulcan friend. The admiral would be proud." The doctor told her as he moved to the small medical tray beside him and picked up another injector. "I know Commander Tuvok was rather impressed, though your other classmates are another story." He injected her again. "Though you did put someone through a lot of worry. I thought he would never let you go. That boy has always overreacted." The doctor shook his head and the pain in naomis head quickly fell away and she slowly sat up.

"who in the delta quadrent are you talking about Doctor? M'tol is my only friend. No guy would care if I got hurt." She told him in distain but he just smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye and for a second looked passed her before he walked away to the office to look over her records.

"I wouldn't say that Naomi Wildman. You have many friends." A new voice behind her shocked naomi and she whipped around and what met her eyes she never would have expected.

"Icheb? Is that seriously you?" Icheb gave her a small timid smile, unsure of what to say. Could it possibly be anyone else? He doubted he'd ever understand humans. Naomi practically jumped from the bio bed and leaped into the former borgs arms and hugged him tightly. It had been years since Naomi has seen Icheb. He had once been her closest friends, but when he started the academy he became so busy that they never even got to talk aside from an occational chrismas or birthday card. Icheb hugged the young girl back warmly, releived that she is alright again and happy. "What are you still doing here? I thought youd be on a ship by now." Icheb chuckled softly.

"Its my last year, but my inquiry is, what are you doing here? I hear rumors but they are not most reliable." Icheb asked releasing her from his hold and looked her up and down. This is the first chance he got to see just how grown up she got, she certainly does not look like shes fifteen but she always did look and act older then she really was.

"Most of them about me are true. Well atleast the ones about me being smart. According to Admiral Janeway I'm the highest level genius since Kirk. If you ask me, its not exactly as great as it was for kirk. I honesly thought we were all past the female discrimination." She told him with a bit of a shrug, a bit bitter against the other students at the school that outcasted her. Icheb himself raised an eyebrow and watched her to wait for a 'just joking Icheb!' but he never got one.

"So I take it you moved past the green piece that looks like tuvoks ear then?" He asked her with a lighthearted smile and a joking tone. Naomi laughed a bit harder then him remembering that day in the cargo bay.

"you never did help me find it you know. I should have done worse then hide your homework for seven." Icheb smiled remembering Naomis retaliation and also remembered sevens reaction when he told her that he believed that naomi ate it. He feels so naïve thinking about it. He shook his head and patted naomis head making her glare at him.

"I should get going. M'tol wants some time with you as well to tell you about what she told the other students after your….accident. I need to meet with someone. I'm actually late." he told her looking at the clock on the wall and smiled at naomi.

"oh who are you meeting with?" She asked him sitting back on the biobed with a questioning look on her face. He opened his mouth but before he could tell her it was only a friend, a female voice called through the room.

"Icheb? Why are you here? We were suppose to meet at my quarters half an hour ago…Oh hello. I'm Eshe, your that new genius girl Naomi right? I'm ichebs girlfriend." The woman walked up to naomi with her hand out to shake naomis with a bright smile on her face. The girl was a few inches taller then Naomi with slightly darker skin, as well as long cascading dark hair reading her midback. The girls bright green eyes looked into naomis blue ones, and naomi would swear that Eshe's teeth almost blinded her.

"I, uh. Ye-yes. I'm Naomi….I'm so-sorry for ma….making Ic-Icheb late fo-r your da..da..date." Naomi stuttered out. This was unusual for her, She never was nervous and when she did talk to people she might stutter a little but never this much. She glanced at Icheb with saddened eyes but she quickly hid the emotion hoping he wouldn't see it, but of course he did. He couldn't help but feel completely angered that Eshe interrupted like that.

"Come on Eshe lets go now. I'll try to visit you before your release naomi." he gave a slight nod of his head and turned to walk away.

"Ichebs not usually like that." Eshe laughed casually and walked off after him grabbing his hand in hers tightly, and Icheb just wanted to drop it as if it were about to explode, but he held off on the feeling and just kept walking.

M'tol watched Icheb and Eshe as they walked out before quickly slipping into the infermery to see naomi just to see her laying in the biobed with her arm over her eyes and taking deep breaths. "Naomi?" M'tol asked, slightly worried for her friend. She walked closer to the bed and sat down in the seat that Icheb occupied for the several hours naomi had been here. Naomi dropped her arm and sat up revealing the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"why? Why is it when I see someone that I was friends with so long ago with a girlfriend, I feel betrayed? I feel like I just want to eat a gallon of icecream and cry watching one of those old tragic romances Tom paris has a collection of." Naomi drops back into the bed and crys softly, which M'tol took as a chance to comfort. She took her friends hand and spoke softly.

"Despite the fact that you had not seen one another in so long, does not mean that you do not harbor feelings for him. He never informed you that he had a girlfriend I suspect? I know from my brother who graduated last year, that Icheb and eshe have been dating since second year. But when I witnessed him leaving he had a look of disgust and I highly doubt that was because of you." This made naomi cry harder yanking her hand away to cover her eyes.

"That's worse! How could you tell me that?" She just kept crying curling up in a little ball making M'tol feel helpless. But the doctor, with his wonderful timing, popped his head through the door and announced that Naomi had a visitor, and M'tol watched a smaller part Klingon girl rush over to naomi. She lifted the crying girl and held onto her rubbing her back making naomi calm softly knowing it was her best friend there. Someone she needed most right now. Naomi freely cried into Mirals shoulder as M'tol stood and quietly took her leave, allowing the two friends to be there for each other.

Minutes later Naomi fell asleep against miral, tired from the flood of emotions. Miral quickly lifted the girl and let her lay down before she left, turning off the lights on the way out. Miral walked to the doctors office quietly and smiled at him.

"Thank you for calling me so quickly. She needed me, and my parents understand. Infact their letting me stay here for a few days. Do you know where Naomis quarters are? I'll be staying with her there." The doctor smiled brightly at his god daughter. "I'm glad your parents are trusting you to stay here with your friend. She truly needs it from what I've been hearing. Its worse here then her other schools." Miral nodded and commited the directions the doctor gave her to memory and brought her bags there. Good thing Miral came prepared, complete with romance movies, icecream, popcorn and a lot of other comfort foods. Good thing it was weekend. Naomi needed time away from the world.

ININININININININ

Icheb had other plans for the weekend. After telling Eshe that he was tired and was just going to go to sleep instead of going out, that Friday night, he went to his quarters to work on his plan. He spent the whole night surrounded by padds and piles of information. That night without regeneration he felt horrible the next day. He hadn't pulled an allnighter since the borg virus and he now remembered why but he had gotten to finish and was happy with his work. Now he just needed some help from someone high up in the ladder of Starfleet to help him.

Admiral Janeway looked up to her door at the sound of a knock. "Come in." She called out taking a sip of her black coffee. She was surprised to see Icheb walk in, but also slightly worried seeing his hair tossled and looking as if he hadn't slept. "Icheb what are you doing here?" She asked standing and rounding her desk to look him over. Before she could reach him Icheb stopped her and stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm here on official business Admiral." Janeway stood straighter and nodded officially before she walked back to her desk and lifted her cup to her lips.

"What can I do for you Cadet. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee perhaps?" She asks after she puts her cup back down and sat herself in her large fluffy chair motioning Icheb to sit in one across from her. He shook his head and headed right to business.

"As I'm sure your aware Admiral, Naomi Wildman has started at the academy this year. And as you know, she is quiet brilliant in her studies and in life itself. But despite her normally outgoing and friendly nature, she has been….outcasted much like I have when the virus infected earth. In my opinion, the students are threatened by her intelligent as well as her connections." Admiral Janeway was furious that she was not told of this earlier and clenched her fists under her desk. "But I have a plan to help the students become accustomed to Naomi Wildman at the academy."

"I'm listening cadet. Believe me I want this gone as much as you do." He nodded his head and smiled as he filled her in on his plan causing the admiral to smile as well.

ININININININININ

While Janeway and Icheb put their plan into action, Naomi was enjoying the weekend with one of the only people that had always understood her. Naomi was finally out of her shell for the first time since she started here and it surprised people as naomi and miral walked through the school grounds. They'd play and laugh loudly and hug each other tightly. They had fun rolling around and doing flips and none of the other students could understand what to make of this. Once in a while when Naomi saw Icheb or Eshe or both, she would be silent and walk the way Miral guided her.

Naomi felt baffled. She never saw him on campus before, but then ever since the day in the infirmary she saw him everywhere. Maybe she just didn't recognize him before, but now it was aggravating to see him every where she went. Even her quarters building! She didn't know what ot make of it but Miral did a good job to distract her over the two days.

All to quickly, Sunday night came and naomi was walking her best friend to the transporters on the ground floor. They hugged each other in a tearful goodbye and naomi watched with moist eyes as her best friend dematerialized. Naomi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned just to run into Icheb.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Icheb muttered into naomis ear making her turn beet red and pull away and look up at him nodding. "Was that a school friend of yours?"

"you could say that. It was Miral." Ichebs eyes widened slightly before he nodded at her realizing the resembalence miral had to tom and be'lana.

"Shes growing up well. Are you going to the assembly tomorrow?" He asks her his head slightly tilted to the side, his freckles across his face slightly darker in the bulidings light. Naomi shrugs her shoulders as she walks past him to the turbo lift.

"probably not. Whats the point in it? Its just a sports meeting." She says as she walks in, only to notice Icheb enter with her.

"I think you would like it. Who knows maybe you'll have fun? Floor five." He announced to the computer knowing that is also where naomi was going. They rode in silence until they reached the floor and walked down the hall before naomi stopped and looked at him.

"I'll think about it." she told him before walking into one of the quarters effectively locking it for the night. Icheb grinned to himself as he walked to his own quarters.

**A/N: hey guys just a couple things to say. So I plan on updating every weekend so look out for those. Also If you guys never heard of Eshe, she is real and is Ichebs love interest in the books but don't worry this is still a I/N story! I could never give up on those two. Oh and if anyone wants to read the books the first is Homecoming and the second is the Further Shore. They are great. And I'd like to say a great big THANK YOU to scifiromance because she is amazing and her writing is even better. **


	4. Ch 4

Naomi stared at the picture on her wall that has kept her comforted since the day she got here. A picture of the crew of Voyager, all the main bridge members and her family. She would stare at it like this everyday just to be reminded of the days when she was young and free from criticisms. A place where she was loved and always had friends around her. The one place she belonged and she was longing to go back. To go to a star ship and start a new with a new crew and new friends and place where her intelligence will be an asset.

Smiling as the memories filled the young girls head, and sound from her communicator knocked her out of her flashbacks and sucked her back into the world of cruel, mean, classmates at a school where she was rejected. She slowly walked over fearing whatever this real world through at her but when she saw what was sent, she was more confused then fearful. An announcement for the campus wide meeting tomorrow. All cadets were required to attended or their grade would be docked. Guess Naomi didn't have a chance for getting out of it anymore. She was hoping she'd just be able pretend to be sick again but her instructors wouldn't believe that. Not so soon as her last bought of the 'cold'.

Naomi shut off her communicator and went to lay in bed before her eyes landed on another picture that she often just stared at. It was a picture Neelix took without the strawberry blond child knowing. It was Naomi and Icheb playing Kotish Kot in the ships mess hall. She smiled looking at the picture, but frowned remembering that Icheb wouldn't like her the way she likes him. And even if he did, he has Eshe. He is to kind to end things with her, especially for another girl. Icheb would never break someones heart. It just wasn't like him. So Naomi pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind where she kept all her little secrets and locked it away with the others. It will never come out again. Ever.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naomi was stared at as she walked to class as usual, but it was different this time. For the students as well. Naomi was not the same kind of girl they saw before, now they saw her as someone normal, but they still felt threatened by her intelligence. They didn't know what she was capable of, if she would dominate the campus or even Starfleet if she was given the chance. They couldn't let her have a chance at that. They all had their dreams and she could get in the way of them.<p>

Naomi ducked her head until she reached her class and sat in the back next to M'tol as usual and waited for the class to begin. As soon as it struck 8:30 Tuvok walked in with his briefcase in one hand and a Padd in another. He put his things down on his desk before turning to the class.

"Before we begin, I wish to remind you of the meeting that is required of all Starfleet cadets today after lunch. In uniform. Now to pick up where we left off yesterday…" Naomi stopped listening after that and gave her attention to her own padd. It was a paper she had been writing for a few days now for her diplomacy class on admiral Janeway work with Borg. The topic always interested Naomi ever since seven started working on the ship, and Janeway had always been her idol. But once again Naomi was snapped from her thoughts as she heard the voice of the admiral herself ringing through the class.

"Hello Commander." She said to Tuvok with a kind smile on her ageing face as she ignored the gasps of shock from the students. "Good morning Cadets." She nodded to the students in the room with a small smirk as she walked to Tuvok.

"Good morning Admiral. I am pleased you have found time to assist me with my class. Cadets, this is Admiral Janeway. She'll be giving a lecture on her experiences with futuristic technology that had been brought to her." No one in the room spoke, everyone just stared with wide eyes. Most had seen pictures of the famous admiral but none have seen her in person. She never visited the campus.

The admirals lecture went well through the class time and everyone had been excused from their next classes due to the special circumstances so Naomi and M'tol went straight to eat before the mandatory meeting. Neither girl could help but be curious if the Admirals visit had anything to do with the meeting. They wouldn't put it past her, well at least Naomi wouldn't. But both girls shrugged it off and went to eat.

* * *

><p>Icheb, on the other side of the campus, didn't have the luxury of lunch. He was too busy setting up the 'meeting' that was starting in not very long. He was running around trying to make sure everything works. He ignored his communicator, which he knew was Eshe trying to contact him, and ignored people around him. Until, that is, he literally ran into Admiral Janeway. He quickly stood up straight in a saluting stance.<p>

"Admiral. I didn't expect you to be here." He looked at her with his hands clasped behind his back but despite his formality the Admiral just laughed as she stood a bit straighter after her stumble and shook her head amused.

"We're not in my office Icheb. Stand down. How are the preparations coming along?" She asked him with a friendly smile.

"Hectically well Admiral. But all due respect, do you think it is wise for you to be here today? I doubt the students would understand the meaning of this meeting if one of the highest admirals who is closest to Naomi is present." Icheb told her with a hint of worry in his voice. He wanted Naomi to be accepted, not further outcasted. He wanted things to go off without a hitch.

"don't worry Icheb I'm not staying. I simply came to give a lecture on my experiences with future technology for Tuvok's class." She assured him putting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "I was just about to leave I wanted to see if you needed anything first." She dropped her hand and looked around to see all the students staring at her in shock. "um Lets go talk somewhere more private. Your schoolmates are very…awe struck." Icheb looked around as well and saw that she was infact right.

He gave a small nod and led her toward the auditorium where the meeting was to be held. A large screen was at the front of the room while chairs and other seats were filling the space. A podium at the front of the room below the screen was all the notes Icheb needed to make this perfect. Kathryn nodded in approval as she took it all in.

"I'm impressed Icheb. You really pulled this thing together. I'm anxious to hear how this all turns out." Icheb smiled at the praise and looked around for himself at the things he had accomplished.

"I'll be sure to send you a detailed report Admiral. I'm hopping it will prove to be beneficial for the students." Janeway nodded before turning to the young cadet and only thought about how he grew so much. How he will keep growing.

"Icheb, Have you given any thought on your request to join the Baton Rouge once you graduate?" the smile on Icheb's face fell as he thought about the offer given to him by Tom Paris to join his crew once he graduated.

"I'm not sure Capitan. I don't feel as if I should join a ship in which I already know the Capitan and some of the bridge officers. I wish to start fresh in a way. I would like to join a ship that don't know me and are forced to find out who I am their own way. I was thinking of perhaps joining the Columbian."

"Ah yes, Solivta's ship. She is a wonderful Capitan. I'm sure she'd be honored for you to join her crew. If you'd like I can speak with her about you joining. Your interested in astrometrics correct?" Icheb nodded in reply with a small smile returning to his freckled face.

"Yes ma'am. I would greatly appreciate if you spoke with her and find out of any long term missions her crew might be enduring. I should prepare for any missions, as well as prepare my friends for my departure." Janeway nodded in agreement.

"You're a good man Icheb. You grew very well. I'm sure everyone will miss you, Especially Naomi." A slight blush graced Icheb's face as he looked around nervously at the Admirals statement.

"Yes ma'am. But now I should really get back to getting everything ready for the meeting. Permission to be dismissed Ma'am." Janeway gave a knowing smile as she nodded.

"dismissed Cadet."

* * *

><p>Naomi and M'tol took their time going to the auditorium. They really didn't want to be there, at least Naomi didn't, M'tol was very indifferent about it. They girls arrived right before it began, making them the last ones to arrive, and sat as far in the back as possible the only two seats left. The room was dark and murmurs filled the room as the large screen made its way down and lit up white before a scene played before them.<p>

"Hi! I'm the Captains assistant Naomi! Welcome to the USS Federation Starfleet ship Voyager." A young pretty girl with blond hair and four little horns gazed excitedly into the camera. Her blue eyes were lit up with joy as she looked up at the person holding the camera. "Was that good Neelix?" The scene then cut to another with Neelix holding a small baby as he smiled up at the camera.

"Say hi Neelix. Say Hi Naomi." A soft voice said as Neelix, holding baby Naomi's hand, waved at the camera. "Samantha you have a beautiful baby." Neelix said in return before the scene once again switched right after everyone awed.

This time was a scene where Naomi and Icheb were laying on the floor of the cargo bay playing with the genetics puzzle. Chakotay walked through and out before Naomi looked up at Icheb as he spoke of the genetic sequencing. "I thought we're just having fun. Now help me find a green piece that kind of looks like Tuvok's ear." The room filled with soft heartfelt laughs as they watched in fascination.

Other scenes came after that one. One with Flotter, another with Naomi and the Capitan playing a game, and another with Naomi and Seven playing Kotish Kot. All were happy memories of a young carefree girl growing up but there were some sad scenes as well. One that really made everyone feel for the young girl, was a scene with Naomi crying into Icheb's arms over Neelix leaving.

"Why did he have to go Icheb? Why couldn't he stay with us, I thought he loved us. All of us." Icheb awkwardly hugged her rubbing her back as he thought about what to say that would not make her even more upset. "Naomi Wildman He will always love you. You're his favorite God daughter and his species are very well known for their detailed memories. He will always remember you and I'm positive you will see him once again soon." Small Naomi just nodded softly as she buried her head into Icheb's shoulder crying more. The film ended as Naomi wiped one of her own tears away reliving the memory of her godfather leaving. Not a sound was heard in the room except a small sniffle from somewhere within the sea of students. After a moment the lights came up and Icheb was standing at the podium looking out at the entire student body.

"The young girl you just saw was a girl at this very school. A girl who is outcasted and singled out because of her intelligence and confidence. She has been ridiculed and tormented for the privileges she's had at live and none of you have seen her as the girl she truly is. Being on earth sucked out what made her, her. She deserves to have friends and be happy to be the same girl she was before returning to earth. Only one other student has showed her the consideration and respect that she deserves, and I thank that student with everything in me, but the rest of you don't even deserve to be a part of this institution in my opinion. This is a real girl, with a real gift, that use to be confident and happy and her joy would be contagious to all around her and I miss the girl she use to be. I hope after seeing this you will all see the error of your ways and give her a chance to help her be just who she was born to be. Thank you." He walked off stage and out the door while everyone just sat there. Naomi quickly stood and ran out the room with tears in her eyes. Why couldn't Icheb just leave it along? Why couldn't he just let her be out of the spot light and left everyone in the world ignore her. She was just happy with her life. For once she was happy and he might have just ruined it all.

Naomi reached a small fountain and saw Icheb sitting on the edge and naomi felt the rage build in her. She stormed over to him and as he stood to speak with her, her fist collided with his jaw with strength that she didn't even know she had. "How could you do this?" she asked the shocked Icheb. "How the hell could you embarrass me like that? Do you realize just how much these students hate me? They don't fear me, they just hate me. And showing them that, and telling them that might have just made things so much worse. You ruined my life Icheb! I thought I could just hid in the shadows and live under the radar and everyone would just ignore me but what you just did ruined that. Everyone knows my sad pathetic story now and now it wont just be the freshmen tormenting me. It will be everyone! I want you out of my god damn life Icheb. You and that girlfriend of yours. I want you both to stay so far away from me that you wouldn't even get to me at warp speed. Stay out of my life Icheb. I hate you." She screamed out before she turned and ran toward her quarters the tears once again threatening to fall from her eyes.

Icheb didn't follow though. He knew she needed time, and he thought of the possibility of his plan actually hurting Naomi. He dreaded the thought and realized he shouldn't have done what he did, so now he was going to do what he was asked and stay out of her life. But first he had to see just what Eshe had said to her.

This whole scene seemed so eerily familiar from her first day that it made her emotions all so much worse. She ran past all that stood around the campus and stared at her. The students now understood and knew she was a real person. But even though they wanted to help her in some way, they had no idea how after all that they've done. They had no idea how to ask for forgiveness.

Naomi made it to her quarters and locked the door before she fell into her bed crying. She quickly sat up and looked at the picture of her and Icheb but after a second of looking at it she screamed in frustration and through the picture across the room making the glass break. She still had a lot of rage built up inside of her so she punched her pillow as hard as she could before taking it and screaming into it as loudly as she could but the scream slowly turned into a sobbing as she fell into the bed crying so hard that her body shook and her breathe trembled. She thought of all the pain that she went though in her lifetime. The one that cared most about her, her god father, had left her. Her best friend was off somewhere having fun, her parents were glad to be alone. And the one best friend she had here, she just told that she hates him. The one guy that she had actually loved. The people who understood her most were gone and now she was all by herself. She didn't want to live on like this. She threw herself off her bed and hastily walked into her living room and went to the replicator and punched in for strawberries. Once when Naomi was younger her mother had her try different earth foods like strawberries and they found she is deathly allergic. She stared at the plate before taking the plate and putting it on the table beside her. She sat down in front of them, the tears continuing to run down her cheeks before grabbing one and bringing it to her lips. She took a deep breath before eating the whole thing in one bite. After that first one she ate five more, but very quickly she felt the effects of it. She felt her throat swell up and her lungs and heart work faster to try to get air and blood to travel her body and that's when the fear kicked in. Naomi tried desperately to breath but every breath she took it got harder and harder. She was suffocating. She collapsed from the chair and tried to crawl to her communicator. She frantically tried to press in the name of the one person she trusted enough to help her. Finally she got it.

"Hello? Naomi?" the deep voice asked.

"Help me." she said but it was barley a whisper before she lost consciousness.

"Naomi? Naomi! I'll be right there stay awake I'll be there soon." but to naomi it was all black. Black, calming, peaceful. Slowly the lights came up and around her was her family. Not her dad but her mom and the voyager crew. She looked down at herself and she was the little seven year old she was when she was on voyager.

"_Come along Naomi Wildman lets play some Kotish Kot." Seven told her in the official tone she's always had and Naomi ran over to her._

"_Neelix can you make some Leola Root stew please!" She grinned at him with a pleading look in her eyes and he laughed softly._

"_Of course sweet pea. I'll whip you up a bowl of it fast then you can say Telaxian Tenderian Slug." He told her before walking into the kitchen to start preparing. _

**(I was going to stop here but I decided to be nice and even make this a much longer chapter!)**

The doctor beamed to Naomi's quarters immediately after hearing her small call for help and as soon as he arrived her saw her laying across the floor with one arm under her head and her other strewed in front of her. He also saw the plate of half eaten strawberries on her table he cursed softly to himself as he dropped to his knees in front of her and started scanning her with his tricorder. Her vitals were so weak that they were barley picked up by the small machine. He cursed again before calling for a transport to the infirmary.

They both dematerialized then appeared in the room that had several ill students and nurses to help them but as soon as they saw the doctor and Naomi on the floor they went to work following the doctors orders to get her on the bio bed. He worked hard to lower the swelling in her throat and bring up her oxygen levels. He managed to stabilize her half an hour later but she was still in critical condition and still unconscious. He had no idea if she was going to have brain damage from lack of air that she endured. He kept a very close eye on her as he sorrowfully went to his communicator to call Naomi's parents as well as the Admiral. Once they arrived the Doctor brought them to Naomi's bed and Samantha took a quick two steps to her bedside before falling to her daughter gently as she began to sob quietly and kissed her forehead.

"I already lost you once Naomi. don't make me lose you again. Please don't make me lose you again." Samantha muttered into her daughters ear as Grekrendtregk held back and let mother and daughter lay together. He turned away and walked to a corner of the room to try to find comfort letting his wife silently cry in solitude over their daughters attempt on her own life. Janeway went to the doctor and they quietly walked to the office.

"What happened? Do you have any idea of how or what she did doctor?" Janeway asked with a deep sadness in her voice but she had to try to be strong for her former crew mate and her husband.

"She ate strawberries Admiral. They have always been deadly for Naomi and she's always known this. She did this on purpose but she then called me. I suspect she feared what was happening and called me. But in my quick scan of the room, there appeared to be no note so I suspect this was a heat of the moment event." the Admiral nodded looking to the ground then back to the doctor.

"Have you called her friends? Perhaps they know why she did what she did."

"I tried Admiral but none of them know anything. But I have yet to call Icheb. Right now Miral is fighting tooth and nail with her parents to let her come here, but it being a school night they wont let her unless things become more dire." The Admiral once again nodded.

"I want you to call me if there's any change in her condition. Any at all doctor you got that? I need to make sure she's alright."

"Yes Ma'am but I must warn you. I wont know until she wakes up if there is any lasting brain damage. You and her parents should prepare yourself for the worst." Janeway closed her eyes letting the information seep in before nodding, for the last time.

"of course doctor. Thank you. I'll be in touch soon." Kathryn walked back out to where Naomi and her parents were and tried to prompt Samantha and Grekrendtregk to go home and sleep for a bit. They knew Naomi wouldn't wake up for a few hours at least so they would have to sleep it off but Samantha refused. She wouldn't go anywhere until she knew her baby was safe. But to Naomi she was in the safest place she could be right now. Her own mind.

**A/N: wow I really didn't expect this of this chapter but you know what happens when you start writings. Some things you don't expect come out of it but I have to say this is probably one of my saddest scenes but I want all of you to send me your opinion! I know about 144 people have read this story so far so come one people! Send me your opinions on this stuff. Tell me what you think. Oh and a big PS here I plan on making this a trilogy story. So expect another….six chapters or so on this one then its on to the next story of the series! **

**Next chapter, Icheb finds out what Eshe said to naomi and also what Naomi did to land her in the biobed, again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Icheb heard murmurs around him as he walked through the campus in search of his girlfriend of three years. He knew from the way Naomi was talking that Eshe had said something to her, something cruel that Naomi did not deserve to hear. A look of pain and anger was etched across Icheb's narrow face as he walked toward the large tree that Eshe and himself often met and had picnic dates. As soon as he arrived at the spot he saw the girl that used to hold his affections sitting in the shade beneath the tree.

"What did you say to Naomi Wildman?" He asked in a harsh tone, harsher then he even meant to. Eshe looked up at her boyfriend shocked at his question and stood stealth-fully and looked him straight in the eye.

"I do not know what your talking about Icheb. I never spoke to her. What makes you think I said something to her?"

"I know you Eshe. I know you would do whatever you have to, to get rid of a threat. What did you say to her?" He practically yelled the last part in frustration and rage. No matter how much Eshe tried to hide the fear and guilt in her eyes, she couldn't and Icheb saw it clearly. Seconds pass but for Eshe they felt like an eternity. "We're over Eshe. I do not wish to see you again. And I request you stay away from me and from Naomi." He finally said in an eerily soft and official voice.

"B-But-"

"I said leave us alone!" he screamed at her causing her to shrink back in fear nodding softly. No one has seen Icheb mad enough to yell at someone, let alone someone he once loved, but at that moment everyone near knew that Icheb had another side to him. One that no one wanted to get on, and people who were close enough to the former couple also knew not to mess with Naomi or anyone else close to Icheb.

Icheb breathed heavily glaring at Eshe before looking around him. After noticing everyone looking at them he turned and stalked away in anger, a vibe radiating off of him that made everyone know to stay away. Icheb didn't know where to go. Obviously Naomi didn't want to see him, he just broke up with his girlfriend, and frankly he didn't want to see anyone at the moment so he turned to the direction of his quarters and went straight there. Once he got to his room he slammed his hand on the lock button and growled loudly. If only he could slam the door. In Icheb's mind he knew he was acting immature but his entire being didn't agree. He walked around his room and took all the pictures that had Eshe in them and threw them roughly into the trashcan feeling a little better each time he heard the glass shatter.

Eventually all of Icheb's anger had faded away and then all he thought about was Naomi. The way her strawberry blonde hair tossled in the wind, the way her water blue eyes sparkled when she was happy. The cute way her forehead and nose scrunched up when she was confused. He chuckled softly before taking a soft sigh. For the first time in the past hour he looked around his room only to see his communicator flashing. He walked over and sat in front of it before pulling up the message. He was slightly surprised to see the doctors face in front of him.

"Cadet, I hope you respond as soon as you receive this. Naomi is here, and in a temporary coma. I stress the word 'temporary'. I hope she will be alright but I need to know if you have any idea why she would be upset enough to attempt to…..end things to put it lightly. Please respond as soon as you can." That was the moment Icheb thought it all ended. His heart stopped, his lungs stopped functioning and he just sat there staring at the screen. He couldn't move, couldn't say anything just sat there. Finally minutes later the shock wore off and what was left was panic. Without a second thought he jumped to his feet and left his room in such a panic haze that no one even noticed him walking through the halls, and the ones that did notice him began to worry.

Icheb got to the infirmary at probably record timing and saw Naomi right away. He ran to the bed she was laying on. She looked like she was sleeping, so peaceful and relaxed. Icheb ran the palm of his hand over her loosely hanging golden curly hair and took a very deep breath.

"I'm sorry Naomi…I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be in this position, its all my fault. I shouldn't have put together that video. I thought….I thought you would like it. This is all my fault. Please forgive me Naomi Wildman." He sat in the chair beside the bed taking Naomi's left hand in both of his. He kissed the back of her pale delicate hand before resting his forehead on it muttering 'I'm sorry' continuously. His head shot up a few seconds later when a hand rested on his shoulder. He spins quickly to see the doctor behind him with a sympathetic smile.

"Lets talk." Were the only two words the doctor said and Icheb knew it was his breaking point. He struggled desperately to keep the tears in. He stood quickly and hugged the doctor tightly. If Seven was his surrogate mother, then the doctor was defiantly his father. The doctor patted the young boys back softly. "It'll be alright. She's going to be fine." the doctor said softly. To tell the truth the doctor had no idea if she'd be alright and he feared deeply for her. He had seen her practically every day since she was born and he felt a deep connection with the young girl. She helped bring out the better of everyone.

The doctor and Icheb stood like that for several minutes before the doctor let go of the embrace and lead Icheb into the office. He sat Icheb down with a glass of water before sitting behind the desk and looking straight at Icheb. "So what happened." He asked the young man. Icheb explained it all; the video, what Naomi told him, what happened with Eshe. Everything he could think of and the doctor sat silent through the whole story, nodding at certain points. He could clearly see Naomi's reasoning for the way she acted, but also slightly felt like she overreacted. Once Icheb was done the doctor took the chance to tell his own story, of Naomi's condition.

"She ate strawberries and as you probably remember, she's allergic. She's in a coma, and I want to wait a little while before trying to wake her. I need to be sure she's out of the woods before we do, but after she wakes up you need to be prepared for the possibility of brain damage. She wasn't breathing when I found her and I'm not sure how long she wasn't breathing for. There is pretty much a possibility for anything at this point." Icheb nodded quietly letting the information sink in, and once it did he buried his face into his hands.

The doctor stood and walked around the desk to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. "You love her." The doctor stated softly. Icheb looked up at him with red brimmed eyes before looking down at his feet.

"I believe so." He muttered so quietly the normal human ear would not of been able to pick it up.

The doctor nodded softly to himself. "Go back to her." He told him softly before walking back to his desk. Icheb sat there for a moment before standing and walking out of the office back to Naomi's bedside. He sat in the chair and took her left hand back into both of his own hands. He vowed to himself he would not leave her bedside until she was awake and alright. He leaned toward her a little and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few extra seconds before he sat back in the chair.

Half an hour of staring at naomi and thinking about life and death seemed to go at snail pace for Icheb. He needed her to wake up, it was just something that he knew. He needed her, he would never breath properly nor would his heart slow until she was smiling at him with those aqua eyes that shone like diamonds. He loved that about her. No matter what happens in life, she usually found something to be happy about. Thinking about naomi smile and laugh and have fun brought a small smile to Icheb's face as he stares at the peaceful girl..no..woman in front of him. "I love you." he whispers quietly. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to say it to her when she's actually listening. He doesn't know if he'll have the courage.

Icheb's smile fades and he closes his eyes, but not even a second later a loud beeping fills the room and Icheb jumps in his chair. He quickly searches to room to see the doctor rushing in to naomi with a tricorder in his hand. He scanned naomi before yelling to the nurses for a hypo spray which the nurse responded to immediately. He injects her but the beeping gets louder. Icheb has only seen the doctor panic on very rare occasions but this was turning into one of those occasions.

"She's crashing!" He yells to the nurse. "Bring me the damn cortical stimulator! Now!" he yells out as he tries to inject naomi with another hypo spray. The nurse runs over with the small device and the doctor attaches it to Naomi's temple. He presses some buttons on the biobed and a tube forms around naomi and the doctor starts scanning again. He calls a voltage and the nurse at the screen applies. "double it!" the doctor yells and she does as she's told.

Through this whole scene Icheb sits, once again, frozen in his chair. His hand clutches Naomi's tightly as he tries to will away the demons in his head. The nightmares and visions of her funeral the life he has to live without her. He couldn't let her die, he just couldn't. But before he could take actions into his own hands, the beeping stopped and the doctor let out a deep breath.

"what? What is it? Is she okay?" Icheb practically yelled at the doctor but all the doctor could do was smile at Icheb and nod. Icheb took his own deep breath in relief and leaned down to the girl that he loved and kissed her cheek gently. "Don't do that to me" he whispered against her skin. That moment Icheb could have sworn naomi had squeezed his hand as if reassuring him, but he brushed it off as his imagination or a reflex.

"Don't tell Miral this happened. She has her mothers engineering skills, and her anger as well. My hard drive would need a month of repairs if she knew I didn't tell her of this" The zdoctor told Icheb with a small smile. Icheb smiled back and this time it was a true smile.

"You have nothing to worry about Doctor. I can keep a secret." The doctor gave a short nod before walking back into his office and sitting at his desk with his feet up. Icheb turned his attention back to the girl laying in front of him and he smiled softly as he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair. He rested his forehead against her temple and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he weaved his fingers through hers.

When Naomi finally wakes up Icheb would make everything right. He would tell her he loves her and beg and plead until she gave him a chance to prove himself to her. He couldn't be without her and he didn't want to try. He wouldn't go on any long term missions until she was serving with him. He was never going to leave her for too long. He would stay with a desk job if he had to until she graduated. She was going to be his life and more.

He closes his eyes with a small smile across his lips as he slowly fell into a dream filled slumber of his future with her. Their children, grandchildren. Generations of their family serving in Starfleet just as the generations before them.

But as Icheb dreamed good things, Naomi dreamed horrible nightmares.

"_Icheb? Icheb where are you?" the now adult naomi called out. She walked down the bright bleached white hall trying all the doors to try to find him. She could hear his voice but she just couldn't find him or even seem to get closer to him or the end of the seemlessly hall. There were doors surrounding her but every door she tried was locked and they weren't normal doors either. They were the kind that she saw in the database about the late twenty first century. _

"_Where are you…" that's when she realized it. She couldn't remember who she was calling out for, she couldn't remember what the mysterious person looked like, she didn't even know who she was. She tried the doors around her but none of them would budge. She was stuck, and it scared her. So she ran. Blood began to drip from the pristine white ceilings down the walls and to the floor. Drops even fell on her as she ran and ran. The moment the first drop fell on her, she screamed and she didn't stop. The more she ran to the end of the long hallway the further she got from it. "Help me! Help me!" she screamed and cried. Blood flowed into the halls and began to flood them. She tried door after door after door but none of them would open._

_She spun and faced the other wall and that's when she saw them. Corpses. A heavily set cat looking alien pinned to the wall by his wrists and ankles. Next to it was a man his throat slit open. His eyes stared at her wide with a piece of metal round the inner corner of his left eye. Naomi covered her mouth quickly trying to hold back the vomit but then she saw more bodies. So many bodies. Some had their heads bashed in, some decapitated completely, some hanged. She couldn't take it anymore. She vomited everything that was in her stomach on the floor beside her. Taking several deep breaths she looked down the hall but she suddenly wished she hadn't. walking toward her was a tall man, or at least he might once have been a man. He was covered almost completely from head to toe with metal, his right eye was missing and in place of it was a red beam._

"_You will be assimilated." It speaks in a deep voice, still walking toward her. "Resistance is futile," it finally says as two tubes shoot out from his arm and into her neck. She screams at the top of her lungs. She was going to die._

Icheb woke as Naomi started flailing her arms and her legs kicking and punching in every which way. Then an earth shattering scream pierced through the air from Naomi's open mouth. The doctor came running into the room yelling, "What happened?" Icheb shot up fearing for naomi and yelled right back at the doctor.

"I don't know! Do something!" The doctor ran over to the panicking girl and scanned her making his frown deepen.

"I need to wake her immediately." he rushed and grabbed the hypo spray himself before injecting her in the neck. Immediately after he did so, she relaxed. Icheb pushed past the doctor and took Naomi's hand in his and waited for her eyes to open. He just stared and waited and minutes later her eyes began to flutter rapidly.

"Come on Naomi. Wake up." She laid still again. "No don't go back under. Please wake up for me Naomi."

Naomi's eyes fluttered once again until her azure eyes were staring right back into his deep brown ones. Naomi felt a slight tug at her heart as she sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she groaned out.

"Your in the infirmary. I cant believe you tried to kill yourself Naomi. How could you do that? To your mom and dad. To the admiral…to me." The young Ktarian girl looked at the boy in front of her in confusion.

"I don't mean to be rude….but do I know you?"

**A/N wow that was intense was it not? Ya'll gotta give me your opinion on it and did anyone catch where the big metaphor for the amnesia is? If you did tell me maybe you'll get something like a preview of the next chapter. And I gotta say that I have a new editor and she is AMAZING. So I'd just like to give her a shout out.**

**THANK YOU MEGAN! YOU ROX MAH SOX!**

**So until next time my little trekkers. Until next time.**


	6. Ch 6

Icheb stared at the blonde, sitting in front of him, in horror. She couldn't remember him? Had the oxygen deprivation really have caused so much damage that she could not remember one of the people she had been closest to growing up. A sharp pain hit Icheb in his abdomen as a ball seemed to appear in his throat. He stumbled back slightly before finally getting his bearings and calling out loudly. "Doctor!" Without a moments hesitation the doctor ran out to the young adults and made a direct beeline to Naomi.

"What's wrong? Naomi do you feel alright? Any nausea or double vision?" While the doctor spoke he began to scan Naomi with the medical tricorder but Naomi only stared at him in confusion.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? That's not my name!" She briefly paused racking her brain tirelessly trying to think of what her name really is. But when she tries to think back she cant seem to remember anything. Not even what she looks like. How is that possible? "….is it my name?" She asked softly as the doctor froze, and stopped what he was doing. The holographic man slowly rose his eyes to meet Naomi's blue ones and he took a half step closer to her looking right into her eyes.

"Stay here" he muttered to her before taking Icheb's arm and guiding him to a quiet area where he could talk to the young man. Just as before, the Doctor sat Icheb down in a chair and gave him a glass of water. As if on autopilot, Icheb took a drink before putting the glass on the table, staring at the floor the entire time. He tried desperately to fight off the fears and despair.

"How could this of happened…" Icheb spoke so softly, trying to fight away the deep emotions that seemed to plague him at that moment. The doctor only patted him on his shoulder before returning to his patient to see what exactly happened and what chance there was that naomi would regain her memory. As the doctor scanned and questioned the young girl he kept a third eye on Icheb worrying he'd do something rash. The Doctor had never worked on a amnesia patient before, especially one he was so close to, so he had no direct experience to help him, help her get better. He has the experience of millions of past doctors but they never had a personal connection with the patient. He had to think of a delicate way to approach this. Someone had to constantly be with the girl to help her relearn her life and eventually get her memory back, but it had to be just the right person. It couldn't be her parents, because surely her parents would not know the secret stuff naomi would only tell a friend and those were the things most important in the recovery process. Miral could not afford to miss out on school being so young, and then there was her friend here M'tol. But none of those people seemed right for the task at hand. Then it hit him. The perfect person to care for the young girl, someone that can teach her everything there was to know about her life. The doctor excused himself and walked briskly into his office where Icheb was sitting just as he was before.

"Come out of your damn stupor Cadet I have a mission for you." Icheb slowly lifted his head to the doctor, his red rimmed eyes staring at the holographic eyes of his mentor. "You need to take care of naomi in her time of need. You need to teach her about her life and everything there was to know about her. You're the only one who knows enough about her to make sure she knows exactly the type of person she was, and learning one owns secrets is the best way to recover memory." Icheb just stared at the elder man before looking back at his feet. Never saying a word he thinks over the options. Could he deal with helping naomi get her memory back? Would he be able to handle telling her of all the things that have happened to her, the good the bad and the ugly? He didn't know if he could put himself through that. The doctor took the silence as Icheb conveying that he needed time to think so the doctor turned and walked back to the blond girl who looked around the room curiously, almost as if she were a mere child to this world.

"Naomi?" the doctor asked wondering just she was thinking. She quickly looked at him as a blush radiated from her pale cheeks. Her water blue eyes looked at him in a child like wonder as she gave a cute innocent smile. The doctor smiled back in her direction and walked to her and sat next to her on the biobed. "Naomi I know your very confused and scared right now, but you don't have to worry. I'm going to find someone to help you remember." Naomi's brows scrunched together as her head tilted slightly to the side. She glanced at the office where the strange man that looked to be part machine as well as man was sitting. Something was strange with the way he looked. His nose maybe? But despite that he looked like a normal man.

"The man that was here when I woke up?" she asked softly continuing to look in the direction of the office. She didn't know why but a part of her wanted to get up and walk over to him.

"That's who I'd hope would do it. He's thinking about it as we speak. Would you like for him to help you Naomi?" Naomi lifted her legs and hugged them to her chest resting her chin on her knees as she kept looking at the room. A few seconds later she finally tore her eyes away and back to the doctor with slight fear in her eyes.

"He doesn't want to. I feel like there's a magnet between me and him and its trying to draw me closer to him, but if he wants to think about it he must not want to be near me." She looks down at her toes a little saddened at the rejection that she assumed the man was giving her.

"That's not it at all Naomi. Icheb has been through a lot because of this scare with you. He's very protective, and you not remembering him must hurt him deeply. You have been his closest friend for a very long time." Now naomi felt guilt for the way she made this man, Icheb, feel. She never wanted to hurt him, nor does she want to forget him. Finally Naomi felt the magnet get stronger, and after a moments thought, she lowered her feet to the ground and stood. Slowly she walked to the office, hearing the doctor jump up behind her, and stopped at the doorway. Inside she sees the man sitting completely still staring at the ground, his eyes puffy and red, his hair tousled as if he has been running his fingers through it the whole time. Cautiously naomi walked over and sat in the chair beside him and put her hand on his.

"I want you to help me remember. Please Icheb I know you can help me." She pleaded to him so quietly that only he could hear it. Icheb felt torn. He didn't want to feel this pain for the rest of his life, nor did he want to refuse Naomi and hurt her in the process. He supposed the phrase "stuck between a rock and a hard place" applied at that moment but deep in his heart he knew just what he had to do. He nodded his head softly, and before he could say anything she launched herself against him hugging him tightly. Shocked for a moment he just sat there, but after it wore off he gently wrapped his arms back around her gently hugging her back.

"We'll get through this Naomi. I promise we'll get through it."

* * *

><p>It only took an hour for the doctor to speak to the Admiral as well as Naomi's parents before releasing her to Icheb. Icheb didn't know how the doctor did it but he got Naomi's parents to let Icheb help her. Naomi seemed happy to get to experience the world out side of the infirmary and in the sun, while at the same time Icheb was growing nervous. "Do you have any questions?" Icheb asked naomi boldly. She certainly wasn't expecting him to straight out ask, but she had a feeling he wasn't like all other guys.<p>

"What's my full name?"

"Naomi Wildman. To my knowledge you don't posses a middle name, as some would call it." Naomi nodded softly thinking carefully of her next question.

"Tell me about my life." She finally requested. "Tell me everything you know about me. I want to know it all." Icheb stopped for a moment and started at the young girl as she turned to look at him. His straight face finally turned into an amused smile after several minutes and he chuckled softly.

"This will take a while" He muttered. Icheb took the next half hour explaining everything important in Naomi's life, from her parents and god father to her life on voyager and her genius skills back on earth. Icheb was very careful to tread lightly on the subject of their...friendship. He especially made a point to leave out the previous days events. This could be his chance to win her back, to somehow get her back into his life. But Icheb knew that in a little more then a semester, he will be leaving the academy and he knew he could not stay on earth. He had to send in for orders, to let naomi live her life without his constant influence around her. His influence seemed to already ruin her life and others as an effect in the process, so why continue?

As Naomi's mind slowly processed the information given to her, her mind grew more and more tired and over loaded. A massive headache formed as her mind attempted to put all the pieces together and failed completely. Naomi closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples gently as she sat on the bench near by. "I apologize." Icheb told her. He should have known not to give her so much information and he felt terrible for it. "I should have dispersed the information over a course of days or perhaps a couple weeks. I shouldn't push you." Icheb once again felt like it was his fault. He was causing her more physical pain now along with the emotional. He feels as if he were as bad as the other students on campus, perhaps even worse. The guilt washed over him as she shook her head at his statement. Finally she lifted her head and looked at him with eyes full of care.

"It isn't your fault Icheb, I asked for you to tell me everything. If I'm such a genius I should have just asked specific questions instead of wanting to hear it all at once." Icheb's brows scrunched together as he stared at her in confusion. How could she think it was her fault? Everything was his fault, he was the reason she tried to take her life, he was the reason she was in pain right now, He didn't even deserve to be in her presence, let alone let her take the blame for something that was clearly his own fault. Although Icheb felt this way he would not argue with her and possibly cause her more emotional or physical pain so he remained silent. A few awkward moments later Naomi asked Icheb to show her where her quarters are. She was feeling tired and defiantly needed some sleep sleep to begin to process the loads of information that she was receiving. After dropping naomi off Icheb went to his own quarters and the first thing he did was compose a letter to the Admiral requesting assignment to the NCC Defiance. He also requested that if anyone from his past were to ask where he's stationed that they should be told he's on the Columbian. He knew on the Columbian he would never see anyone again, aside from the occasional shore leave, and would constantly be on away missions. On the Defiance he would be near enough to keep in contact with a few key people and be within transporter range to get to any one of his friends that needed his help. After Icheb sent the message he shut off his communicator and went to sleep himself imagining his life to come.

For a month Icheb and Naomi spent almost every free moment together. Icheb would walk Naomi to her classes, they would study together, have breakfast lunch and sometimes dinner together. Everyday Icheb would share a little more detailed information of Naomi's life and she felt as if she were starting to remember one by one people returned to her mind. Her mother was the first, then Neelix followed by the admiral. A few more were coming to mind but she had no past memories of Icheb at all and it upset her. She kept feeling a pull to him as if they were meant to be together always, but not remembering him saddened her, but also strengthened the pull every day. The doctor explained to her that perhaps she's remembering in order of meeting, and if that were true Icheb would be very far down the line in remembrance.

Naomi, frustrated at the doctors explanation, left the infirmary to meet Icheb for lunch at his quarters and as she walked her frustrations seemed to grow. Life felt empty to her, nothing really had meaning if Icheb wasn't around her and it killed her not to remember him. She wanted to remember if there was something more then friendship there, if there was an explanation for this pull. She entered the dormitory building stealthily before taking the turbo lift to her and Icheb's floor and walked toward his quarters. She was about to round the corner into his hall when she heard him talking to a friend of his, rather loudly infact. Naomi remained planted around the corner to listen at the two men.

"Isn't she going to meet you soon? It would be the perfect time! Come on Itchy I've seen it." the second males voice joked.

"Look I'm done putting her through such pain. She deserves to be with someone that makes her happy and that isn't me. I want, need, for her to be happy forever. All I've ever done lately is cause her pain." Icheb's voice rang out through the halls and Naomi quickly felt curious as to who their talking about. Whoever it was must be very important.

"Oh come off it Itchy. No one could treat her better and make her happier then the man that loves her and that's you. Grow a Borg pair and just tell her!" a stab in Naomi's heart came next. The pain of rejection, and the pain of losing a loved one. But this pain was more then just for a loved one, a lot more then just loved. She was confused and shocked by this emotion clouding her thinking but managed to clear her mind in time to hear Icheb speak.

"Q-ball!" Icheb exclaimed in shock. "How do you even expect me to tell her? I cant exactly walk up to her and say 'Hey Naomi I know you have amnesia and cant remember who I am but I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you.' yea that will go over well." A soft gasp escaped Naomi's parted lips as her mind goes over what Icheb had just said, over and over again. The tears filled her eyes and she choked out a sob. She tried to be quiet but Icheb clearly heard and asked if anyone was there. Naomi panicked at the tone of his voice so without a second thought she turned on her heel and ran back down the hall toward her quarters.

Icheb went toward the corner that he heart the gentle sob come from but did not expect what he saw. A average sized girl with strawberry blonde hair running down the hall and entering Naomi's quarters. _Naomi_. Icheb quickly turned grabbing Q jr's collar and threw him against the wall.

"Do you see what you just did? She'll never speak to me again Q. I really hope your happy." Anyone could hear Icheb's tone and know that he was extremely pissed off at his best friend. Q stared in shock, not knowing how Naomi could have slipped past his omnipotent mind and eyes to hear the secret information revealed by the two guys.

On the other side of the hall naomi laid in her bed crying heavily not even knowing what to think of this information. Her heart was soaring but her mind and body were in tragedy, there was a severe inner battle waging inside of her and she was wary to which side would win. As Naomi's mind and heart battled she looked at the pictures around her room. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but once she found it, she was sure it was what her heart wanted her to find. It was the picture of her and Icheb that she found surrounded in glass. She slowly stood and walked over to the picture before taking it in her hands and running her delicate fingers over the young Icheb.

"Icheb." She muttered quietly in a slightly questioning voice. "Icheb" she repeated with a bit more confidence and that's when it clicked. All of her memories came flooding back, from voyager to her tortured life on earth to Icheb's video and finally to the attempt with strawberries. But none of that seemed to matter to her anymore. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the picture of Icheb and once more, in a completely confident yet awed voice, repeated is name. Her heart had won the battle and she knew what she had to do. She dropped the picture and took off from the room. She ran down the hall to where Q and Icheb were, and Naomi could clearly hear Icheb yelling at Q.

Naomi ran up to behind Icheb and grabbed him by the shoulder before turning him rather forcefully to look at her. "I remember." She said simply. Icheb's mind took a second to process this completely random piece of information but then it clicked. Her memory was back.

"I'm so sor-" but naomi cut him off by putting her index finger on his lips as a small smile played against hers.

"You have no right to apologize. You saved my memory." Before Icheb could ask what she meant, Naomi leaned forward and laid a soft but passionate kiss upon Icheb's lips. To say Icheb was shocked would be an understatement but he did not hesitate to kiss the woman he loves back with all the passion and love that has been building up since she arrived at the academy.

Behind them Q jr only smirked and snapped his fingers returning himself to the Q Continuum and the new couple to Icheb's quarters along with a finely set romantic dinner for two complete with roses and candles. The couple paid no mind to the transfer of locations though. All they cared about was each others arms wrapped around each other. Moments later naomi pulled away and looked Icheb straight in the eye with a large grin on her face. Icheb opened his mouth again to say something but naomi placed another kiss on his lips, this one tamer then before, before whispering for his ears only.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Bet you guys have been waiting for that for a while! And it's a day early too! Bet you all are happy, I had to keep myself from posting it on thrusday cause you all know how it is haha. Hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Icheb was once again shocked. She loved him? She remembers him and she loves him? How could she love him after all he did to her, after he hurt her so bad. Icheb pulled away from the loving embrace and sat on the edge of his bed running his fingers through his hair and looking at the ground. It didn't make sense to him that she could love him. She was so much better then he was. He felt a presence sit next to him but he kept his eyes trained on the floor. Naomi put a gentle hand on his back.

"I love you Icheb. I thought you loved me too…" She must have been wrong. Its understandable. He was an adult and she was only a child by some standards. They were so far apart in age that he couldn't love her. He belonged with someone like Eshe, though Naomi wouldn't mind if she were a bit more polite. She's his age and she loves him, Naomi couldn't compete with that and she would give up anything to make sure he's happy.

Icheb's head shot up at Naomi's doubt. He not lover her? She was his entire world. He would do everything possible for her, anything to keep her safe. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naomi and pulled her into a caring embrace. "I love you with all that I am Naomi. You're my galaxy, my universe. I couldn't survive if I lost you. But how could you love me? I hurt you so badly…." Naomi shook her head at the man holding her and pulled back slightly to see his guilt ridden face.

"You did nothing but help me Icheb. Everybody has been so nice to me lately and its because of you. I over reacted and I had no right to yell at you. The last thing I feel for you is hate. I love you Icheb, I'm sure there's always been a part of me that has loved you in one way or another. Never doubt that I could love you and never think I'm to good for you because I'm not. I'm so far from it." Icheb stared into Naomi's eye calmly, just stared, until he tightens his arms around her and kisses her deeply, holding her tightly to his chest. Naomi snakes her arms around his neck and kisses him back with a deep passion as the two let themselves fall onto his bed completely. They continued to make out for a few moments and somewhere in the back of Icheb's mind, he feared he wouldn't be able to stop where this was going, until his door chimed. The shocked couple pulled away from each other and shot to their feet as they looked at the door. Icheb slowly took a step toward it before they heard just who was at the door.

"Icheb? Icheb please let me in and talk to me. We belong together Icheb don't you realize that! Please let me in." Eshe pathetically whimpers at the door. Its been a month since the breakup has she not gotten the picture yet? Naomi turned to Icheb with a mischievous smile and put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet and pulls him into the bathroom.

"Stay here" Naomi whispers to him. Curiously Icheb stays and watches Naomi wondering just what she was doing. Naomi pulled her hair out of the French twist and messed it up some before walking toward the door. She turns to make sure that Icheb is safely unseen before Naomi opens the door to see Eshe there. "Oh your not the delivery boy. You look familiar…Oh you used to date Icheb didn't you?" Eshe didn't say anything, she only stared at naomi in shock. "Well it was great talking to you but I have to go! Bye bye." Naomi gives her a little wink before closing the door and grinning as she turns to the bathroom where Icheb stood shocked as well before his face broke into a wide grin as he walked out and grabed her into a huge hug making Naomi squeal a little and laugh but the two were interrupted from a yelling on the other side of the door.

"You boyfriend stealing two cent trashy whore! I'm going to get you back for this!" Eshe hit's the door hard making Naomi jump. Seconds later Naomi and Icheb heard Eshe's heavy stomping footsteps. Once the echo of her steps disappeared the two lovebirds seemed to forget it even happened. They teased and kissed each other until Icheb's stomach growled. Naomi giggled as she pushed him away from his current advances.

"Your hungry, and so am I." She told him simply, as she steps away from him. Icheb places his hands on Naomi's hips and pulls her closer before he nibbles at her neck.

"Lets be each others dinners." He mumbled into her neck. Naomi had to hold a moan from escaping as her head tilted to the side, but quickly she got a hold of her senses and pushed him away again smiling playfully.

"That wouldn't be very filling would it. Come on Icheb, Q went through a lot of trouble getting us a nice romantic dinner." Icheb sighed and shook his head rolling his eyes a little at the thought of Q 'going through a lot of trouble' to do anything.

"Are we talking about the same Q here Naomi? Cause the Q I know doesn't go through trouble, he just does what he wants when he wants to do it. Its just in his nature." But Icheb gave into his hunger and held out Naomi's chair for her, always being the gentleman. Naomi sat smiling brightly at the fact that the man who loves her is already proving he'll take good care of her. But once Icheb sat in the chair across from her, Naomi's smile fell as she began to think.

"What are we going to do Icheb?" Naomi asked, but the only response was a very confused look on the former borgs face. Icheb racked his brain over possible reasons for Naomi to want to know what they are going to do, but they don't have any classes or projects together, there are no immediate dangers or threats or even minor problems. In his opinion life was perfect at that moment. So why would she ask what they needed to do? "About us Icheb," Naomi added once she saw his questioning face. "What are we?" Icheb still didn't quite understand.

""Well your human and Ktarian and-" but naomi cut him off quickly.

"No I mean are we….a couple?" Naomi asked reluctantly.

"I assumed we were. I don't fall in love every day Naomi." He stated obviously. Why would she think any different? He told her he loved her and they kissed, for quite a while as well. So why in Q's name would she think their not a couple?

"Well its just you never asked if I wanted to…I mean I do want to that is but….I'm just new to this." Naomi told him as her eyes diverted to the ground a light blush creeping across her cheeks. Icheb reached across the table and took Naomi's hand in his own making Naomi look up at the man in front of her.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed Naomi. You should never feel embarrassed asking me anything, I love you. Nothing can make me see you any differently then I do right now." In Icheb's attempt to comfort the girl in front of him, made Naomi smile. Naomi squeezed Icheb's hand with her own and leaned forward a little at the same time he did, and they kissed briefly before sitting back down.

"I feel like I'm in a dream, hearing you say that. Saying that you love me, it seemed so impossible to me for the longest time. You have always been so much older and more mature then me I just thought you saw me as a little kid that doesn't mind her own business. But hearing you say that you love me….Its like a dream come true." A gentle smile spread across Icheb's long face as he gazed into the eyes of his beloved. Icheb lifted Naomi's hand slowly and very gently he kissed the back of it keeping his eyes locked on hers. Naomi could see the love and joy dancing in his dazzling brown eyes and it filled naomi with a warm fuzzy feeling she's only read and heard about. It filled every nook and cranny of her soul and heart, like the sun was finally rising in her life.

"The difference between me and a dream, is that I will always be here when you wake up Naomi. Age does not matter, it is only a number. Nothing matters to me but you, never doubt that because the moment you do is the moment I fail you as a partner in life and a companion." Naomi had to bite back the grin that threatened to spread but it was hard to, it was also just as hard to fight back the tears of joy threatening to fall. Here was this beautiful man wanting to be with her for life, and who was vowing to be by her side for all time. But a nagging nipped at the back of her mind. They are six years apart, Earth might have evolved a lot but they still had many opinions on age differences. She is still considered underage while Icheb is not. He would be removed from the academy and have no chance of serving on a ship. And on top of that, if they were to reveal their relationship on campus Naomi might just plague Icheb with what she's been enduring for most of her life on earth, how could she possibly do that to him?

Icheb removed his hand from its grasp on Naomi's and moved it to cup her jaw gently as his finger sweeps across her cheek. "What is it? Something is troubling you." Naomi closes her eyes and softly nuzzles her face against his palm taking in the wonderful feeling of his baby soft skin against her warm skin. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked back into his concerned ones.

"If we pursue a relationship it cant be revealed to others." She tells him softly but she could tell from his confused and slightly disgruntled face that he did not understand why they had to hide their love. "I'm underage Icheb. You would get in so much trouble if anyone knew. You could be kicked out of the academy, and I cant let that happen. This has been your dream ever since you were liberated, we have to keep this hidden from everyone."

Icheb just stared at her, his thumb stopping it's sweeping motions over her cheek, and he just stares. Icheb was trying to comprehend what she was saying. It was logical but a part of him didn't want to hid something so beautiful, from everyone they knew. He thought they should celebrate what they had, but he also saw Naomi's point. She was thinking the long term and he wasn't.

"I….I understand. I completely see the logic in it Naomi, I just cant help but feel as if we'd be deceiving everyone we know, out friends, our family? I would feel like I'm lying to them if we didn't tell them." Icheb spoke completely honestly about how he felt, he knew that honesty was the foundation for a good relationship and he wanted everything to be with naomi. His future, family, life. He wanted to grow old with her, he never felt this way about any one in the past not even Eshe.

"Icheb, they wouldn't understand it. They've known us since we were young, they wouldn't understand that we have grown up and that we have something truly special. Please we cant tell anyone, at least not yet. Its new so lets just hold off on telling anyone until we absolutely know where this is going." Icheb drops his hand back onto the table as his eyes fall to the bowl of soup in front of him. Naomi took his fallen hand in her own and squeezed it lightly. "You know its better to hold off on telling everyone Icheb. I know you know, you cant keep it hidden away, you understand the reasons the logic of it. It'll just be for a little while." They both sat in silence for what felt like an eternity but what was really only minutes.

"Your right." Icheb tells her in a confident but weary voice. He couldn't say no to her, he knows that, and in truth she was right. They were treading along thin ice as it is, this would just make it easier for both of them. "We'll wait a little while before telling anyone." Icheb repeated looking straight into her eyes happily as Naomi looked back in excitement. She got him and he would not be in trouble. She was going to be with the man she truly loves and nothing was going to bring her down now. Nothing can bring her down now. He looks down at the plates with a small smile then back at her. "Lets eat. Q must have gone though a lot of trouble to get us this food." He said giving her a joking look and she laughed at his play on her previous words

That night they stayed together, talking joking and telling stories. They knew each other as children but now they had to know each other as adults, but one thing Icheb did not reveal was his assignment after the Academy. He would not tell her until the timing is completely right. He knew it would hurt her to be away from him and with their relationship a secret anyway she could not talk to anyone about it. Yes, he would wait until the time was right. Life was just to good right now, he is in his final year of the academy, he's with the woman he loves and she completely loved him as well. Could life get any better for Icheb? He didn't think so, and neither did Naomi.

Naomi felt like it was all a fantasy. A night of fun conversations, and even some romance is something she never expected from the former Borg. This was something she'd only dreamt about, and she pinched herself several times that night to make sure it wasn't a dream too. But for Naomi and Icheb, morning came to fast. It only felt like minutes when really hours passed. The two looked at Icheb's clock and saw that they both had an hour to prepare for their first classes and naomi still had to go back to her room. No doubt if someone saw her leaving his room right before their first classes wearing the same thing as the day before there would be questions and most definitely comments. With a single kiss goodbye and a sweet smile naomi slipped out Icheb's door and crept her way toward her room. Times like these she was very thankful she didn't have a room mate to think about. No one would be the wiser here, no one will know what's going on right behind their backs and it excited Naomi.

Icheb on the other hand felt so deceitful not only for agreeing to hide the relationship but also for not telling Naomi about his assignment. It wasn't something he planned to have to tell her. He had thought that she would still have no memory and that he wouldn't have too, but it was only seven months away from graduation, he was going to need to tell her in about half a year. He had no idea how he was going to do it, but he just pushed the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on his school day. He knew it was going to be difficult to be away from naomi for so long but he also knew that people would realize that she has her memory back and that he doesn't need to walk her to her classes anymore. He didn't have an excuse to just see her whenever he felt necessary, and it nagged at him as he got ready. Stepping out of his quarters he noticed down the hall Naomi was leaving hers as well wearing a new starched grey uniform. He couldn't help but smile as he noted her perfectly tamed and straightened hair twisted behind her head in a type of bun. Her blue eyes danced in worry as well as excitement as she rushed down the hall away from the man watching her.

Naomi didn't have any idea of the attention she was getting behind her but she knew the attention in front of her and she did not know if it should make her uncomfortable or not. Sure the first few days after her….accident, some did stare because they heard of what she did but it was nothing like this. But in truth the others were watching her because of how she looked, not her clothing or hair, but her expression. They have not seen her smile that brightly or have that much joy etched into her features since she got here. The only glimpse they got into that side of naomi was from the video Icheb shared. And that was only a brief glimpse into a little girl that had changed the way they saw the beautiful young adult at their school. But all this attention today seemed to naomi like there was something wrong with her. She had grown to see only the negative in things and could not see the possible positive thoughts. Her life had gone from half full to half empty since she's been there and a month of probable acceptance was not going to change that and it never would change that, not in her eyes. She was once treated so badly, she had no idea what it would take for her to trust anyone besides Icheb here again. Sure she had M'tol but that wasn't much of a connection, the two girls just did not mesh like Naomi and Miral did and M'tol could never replace Miral. It was just something that would not happen.

Naomi managed to arrive to class on time, despite the long night in Icheb's quarters, but during her first class she began to feel so tired. She wanted to sleep so badly but she knew that she couldn't miss out on her assignments, it was much to important for her to stay and do her work as required. If she were to ever serve aboard a star ship as head of astrometrics she had to be on top of her studies.

Icheb on the other hand gave into his burning desire to sleep and he did so happily. His instructors didn't say anything because they had heard of his assignment and they knew that he could pass anything they gave him right on the spot, so they didn't see the point in making him stay awake when he was clearly exhausted. The day went on as usual for Icheb but after several naps during classes he felt that nagging feeling again. Tell someone, kiss her, hold her hand, walk her to class. So many things ran though his head making him want to reveal the secret that he had promised to keep. He couldn't break a promise but he also felt horrible for lying to everyone he knows, and even worse when people ask him if he and Naomi are together and he has to turn down the statement instead of proudly telling them that its true. He didn't realize Eshe was the gossip type but turns out after last night the rumor spread like wildfire that Naomi and Icheb were together and Naomi 'stole' Icheb from Eshe.

Icheb of course turned down all these statements and told everyone that he ended things with Eshe because it was time they went their separate ways. He also told people that he did not like the way she acted like she was better then everyone and even told some people a couple things that she had said about him. He knew they would get out and people would try to get back at Eshe and that was exactly what he was hoping for. But because of Eshe's interfering the nagging grew until it was a full out thought. 'Why would she want us to be a secret?' He knew she said that people would question it and be against it but they could work past it. A dark side of Icheb began to slowly push its way though until, at the end of the day, it finally surfaced. Icheb walked to Naomi's room, but he didn't just walk. He walked with a purpose, and anyone who saw him coming moved out of his way. Finally he reached her room and rang the chime. It did take long before a tired Naomi opened the door to reveal her pajamas, Starfleet issue shorts and tank top. She looked extremely tired and her hair was everywhere. But Icheb didn't see any of this, he just pushed past her and into her room. Naomi very confused and groggy followed closing the door behind her.

"Icheb what are you doing here?" She asked him rubbing her eyes. A part of Icheb was a bit shocked with how cute she looked when she was tired, but most of him was focused on the issue at hand.

"Why do you want to keep our relationship a secret Naomi. Is it so you don't have to actually be seen with me? Do you not want to go out with me? Do you not want me to take you out on dates and treat you like your suppose to be treated?" His calm steady voice slowly grew into a yell. He screamed at her. "You want to be with other guys as well as me don't you? How many other guys are there Naomi? How many guys did you pull to bow at your feet? How many did you seduce with your tricks!" Icheb internally screamed at himself to just stop talking, especially when he saw the tears in Naomi's eyes growing. The tears pricked the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall but after a moment of staring at the ground naomi straightened up and pushed back the tears and pushed down the lump in her throat.

"You have no right to talk to me like that Icheb." She said in a hushed angry voice. She's heard people talking to their loved ones like that enough times and she would not stand to be one of those loved ones.

"I'll talk to you any way I like Naomi because you are nothing but a good for nothing whore." That is what did it. The moment the words were out of Icheb's mouth, he regretted them, and Naomi saw red.

"You have no right," She screamed, "No right to barge into my quarters after such a long day and scream at me, call me names, because you don't want to keep our relationship a secret. News flash Icheb you agreed! You're the one that said you saw my logic in this and you're the one that thought it was a good idea. You! You Icheb! If you don't want to be with me that's your choice and I thought you had made it earlier, but I guess I was wrong. I want you out of my god damn quarters Icheb, and I don't want you to come back here." But Icheb didn't move, he couldn't move. He wanted to say he was sorry, he wanted to take back everything he said, but he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself, so he just left. He did as she said and left her quarters.

Icheb walked away in such a depressive stink that it forced Q to leave the Q continuum and knock some sense into his Brunali buddy. The moment Icheb walked into his own quarters he was met with a slap to the back of the head by Q jr.

"are you daft man?" Q screams. "Not even twenty four hours and your already messing up the best relationship you will ever have? Have I taught you nothing?"

"If I remember Q-ball I taught you." Icheb said gloomily as he stalks to his bed and just dropped into it face first. He just laid there so Q took this opportunity to sit on Icheb's back.

"You know you're an idiot right? That girl is the best thing for you, what you earthlings would call a soul mate. And you just lost your head and threw the whole thing away. You really are stupid, how did you make it through the Academy again? I need to have a little talk with aunt Kathy about her Borg pets manners." Icheb rolled over so quickly and easily that Q fell off the bed and onto the floor making Q glare back up at Icheb.

"Itchy stop being a sour puss. You brought this completely on yourself. You deserve to be patronized and a lot more for what you did and you cant seem to realize that." Q stood and began to dust off his mock Captains uniform but before he could get to much of his footing, Icheb punched him hard in the jaw. Q was knocked back against the wall of Icheb's quarters and quickly whipped his head back to his friend. "Okay your pissed I get it, but don't hit me! Jeez." Q rubbed his jaw where Icheb punched him and pushed himself off the wall and over to the heavily breathing Icheb.

Before Q could get to him, Icheb slowly found himself sitting on the ground, a lump in his throat and tears about to fall. He messed it all up, he let Eshe get to his head, something she was good at, and it made him mess everything up. "Oh Christ Itchy don't cry! Guys aren't suppose to cry! We're men! We're strong."

"She probably doesn't even care." Icheb slowly said before the grief over took him and brought him to a quiet sob. Despite what Icheb thought, Naomi did care. She was sitting on the ground in her quarters and took the picture of herself with Icheb clutched in her arms and her back against the door. The tears cascading down her cheeks as she spoke quietly.

"Its all my fault. Its all. My. Fault."

**A/N: man even I hate Icheb right now! But this is something that had to happen. Now a bit of news. This is something that I decided and started recently. I am making this story into a movie script. All three books will be a script and when I go to college this fall I am going to film it. If it turns out good enough im going to consider sending the script to paramount and trying to REALLY film it! I need to know if you guys think it's a good idea. REVIEW AND LET YOUR FRIENDS KNOW!**


	8. Ch 8

**A/N: I am SOO sorry guys! I know I missed last week, and on top of that, this weeks chapter is late AND short. I'm super sorry but I promise next chapter will be LONG and good and maybe even early! Don't worry this story is my only priority on here and they WILL be finished. Now enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

Naomi needed to do something about this, anything. She couldn't lose him the same day she got him! She loved him to much and she knew he loved her too, so she had to do something. She stood immediately and left her quarter, she walked quickly toward his quarters, slowing only when she was within sight. She stoped outside the door and just stared at it debating what she would to do. Is she going to apologize? Or should she just forget about apologizing and just say that she's sorry.

Q, very frustrated with his friend, tried to calm Icheb's silent sobs of heartbreak and pain. Q truly wanted to smack his best friend but then he felt a presence that made him smile. He didn't need to deal with this wimp anymore! "Have fun." Q tells Icheb before snapping out of the room and Icheb's door opens. Icheb lifts his head and sees a very shocked Naomi standing in the doorway, but the moment the two pairs of red eyes connected, something clicked. Icheb slowly rose from his seat on the ground and slowly walked to Naomi. He stood in front of her, easily towering over her petite frame. The two just looked each other over. Naomi's hair was everywhere, her eyes red and puffy, tears streaking down her cheeks. Icheb never saw her more beautiful. He slowly rose his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly.

As Naomi's eyes scan Icheb's body she could see he was easily as bad as her. His hair going every direction from him running his fingers through it, his whole face red and puffy, as well as his uniform moist from his tears. Naomi straightened herself higher to reach Icheb's lips with her own. But a kiss that started sweet and caring, quickly turned heated and passionate. Icheb turned a little, pulling Naomi into his room letting the door slide closed. Naomi's fingers raked through his hair as his fingers ran down her back before gripping her backside pulling her closer, if that was even possible. A moan emits from the back of Naomi's throat as a growl rumbles through Icheb's chest. Naomi's fingers rake down the side of Icheb neck before clawing down his chest. A small voice in the back of Icheb's mind was trying to tell him to move with caution but he threw caution to the wind as he tore his lips away from Naomi's and savagely began kissing down her neck, sucking and nipping hard at her pulse point.

Naomi could feel the heat pool between her thighs as she gasps in shock from the sensation that Icheb was providing for her. Her nails dig into his hips and was shocked to find them firmer and more muscular then she expected. She bites her lip roughly to keep from moaning loudly as Icheb's hands traveled up and around her body and gently brush against her ample breasts. The combination of rough and soft sent naomi into a frenzy. But she had enough of Icheb being in command. She pulled away from him making Icheb stare at her, with hunger and shock in his eyes. He couldn't understand why she pulled away, did he do something wrong? Was he pushing her? But then he took one look into her eyes and he knew he did nothing wrong. Naomi's blue eyes were darkened by desire and that same burning hunger as Icheb's. Naomi had a small seductive smirk across her face which made Icheb's member twitch. He never saw her look sexier. He loved it, and so did his little friend. Naomi glanced down and noticed the pronounced tent in the front of Icheb's pants and her smirk grew in pride. The effect on him she had, had scared her a little but at the moment she didn't even pay this any mind. She just pulled Icheb toward her as she walked backwards toward his bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the Starfleet issue bed, she let herself fall back pulling Icheb down with her.

Icheb hovered over the blonde as his covered, but pronounced, member pressed against her heated core. Naomi let out a low moan at the friction between them. They had to get out of those damn uniforms. Naomi quickly pulled off her uniformed grey sweater and threw it letting Icheb drink in her stunning body. Laying before him, Naomi was only in her Starfleet issue sports bra and her trousers. After a second of Icheb scanning her, Naomi started to feel self conscious and slowly began trying to wrap her arms across her chest to cover herself from his eyes but Icheb gently grabbed her wrists and kissed her gently and whispered, "Don't hide yourself from me. You are the most beautiful sexy woman I've ever seen."

The faint blush that graced across Naomi's cheeks faded as she smiled softly before pulling off Icheb's stiff grey shirt as well. To say that naomi was shocked was an understatement. Naomi always thought that Icheb had a long lanky body but it wasn't that at all. Muscles rippled along Icheb's chest and abs, and each muscle constricted as Naomi's cool fingers ran over them gently. Icheb reached for Naomi's sports bra and pulled it off in one tug leaving both completely bare chested. Icheb kissed down Naomi's neck slowly before approaching her perky ample breasts. He kissed over the mound before gently taking her erected nipple and licked it gently causing Naomi to shudder gently, weaving her fingers through his hair. Naomi's head rolls back a little as Icheb continues to lick and suck at Naomi's chest. Icheb uses one of his hands to travel further down Naomi's body as his other hand kneads and plays with Naomi's other breast. Naomi let out a throaty groan as Icheb's fingers danced across the edge of Naomi's trousers. Icheb expertly undid her pants and pulled them down swiftly before throwing them to the small pile of clothing that was slowly forming in the corner of his quarters. His hand instantly cupped her womanhood and groaned in surprised with how much of her moister was soaking her panties. Naomi bite her lip as she lets out a small whimper of pleasure. "Icheb please." She mutters softly. Her fingers fumble with his pants, anxious to have him as close to her as possible.

Icheb smiled lightly as he lifted his face from her valley of breasts. He stands and pulls off his own trousers along with his boxers before pulling off Naomi's panties. Naomi doesn't waste a moment grabbing Icheb's member the moment he hovers over her again. Icheb lets out a deep husky groan in pleasure as naomi squeezes gently. Icheb reaches down and removes Naomi's hand from his pulsing member and he buries his face in the crook of Naomi's neck mumbling. "are you sure your ready. Because if we keep going I wont be able to stop myself." Naomi runs her fingers through his head and gently lifts his head so that she can see into his eyes. They burned with desire and passion and love. That's all Naomi needed to see.

"I'm positive. I'm ready Icheb, for all of it. I want you to make love to me." Icheb gently kisses her, a kiss full of love and sweet passion. Icheb slowly spread Naomi's legs and settled himself between them. He guides his member toward her glistening opening and enters her a little, not letting his full throbbing manhood enter her. He had to resist going to fast for her, he knew it was going to hurt her and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain. He moved slowly into her before he reached her barrier. He looked into her eyes as he stroked back the hair that strayed across her forehead. He pressed his lips tightly against hers as he pushes himself fully in. Naomi gasps in pain and pleasure mixed in one, but the pain was considerably stronger then the pleasure. Naomi kept her eyes tightly sealed as a small tear traveled down her cheek. Icheb lifted his head but left his body still to let Naomi grow accustom to his large size. He gently wiped away the stray tear and waiting painfully until Naomi finally opened her eyes. The pain was beginning to fade and the pleasure was growing. She looked up at the man over her and experimentally rocked her hips causing him to hit a new position causing her to moan softly. That was his sign to continue.

Icheb pulled out and quickly slammed back into her creating a pattern that very quickly brought them closer and closer to the edge. With each of Icheb's thrusts, Naomi lifted her hips to meet his making him go deeper and in a different position. It only took a few minutes until the young lovers reached the ultimate high together. The surrounding quarters could hear a cry of pleasure and a loud groan, but had no idea of the love going on behind the closed doors. The moment Icheb's seed spilled into Naomi's body, Icheb collapsed, rolling him and naomi onto their sides, and held her tightly to his body. He buried his face into her neck and hummed gently before mumbling softly, "I love you." Naomi quietly returned the sentiment and closed her eyes laying her head against his hard warm chest. Icheb smiled softly as he scooted them both higher in the bed and pulled the covers over them before he too fell asleep, his arms surrounding the blonde beauty in front of him.

Naomi awoke the next morning to the soft sound of the sonic shower and an empty bed. If not for the sonic shower, Naomi would have thought the night before was all a dream. She rolled out of bed and was instantly hit with a sore pain in her lower body, but she pushed the pain to the back of her head as she walked toward the bathroom. She quietly entered and saw the man she loved in front of her in the sonic shower. A small smile spread on Naomi's face as she tip toed over and slipped into the shower with him and wraps her arms around him. Icheb turned and kissed her softly with a smile spread across his face that's been there since he woke up with Naomi in his arms. When they pull away from each other Naomi runs her hand gently over Icheb's cheek making Icheb's smile grow larger. "I didn't wake you did I?" Icheb asked her softly. She just shook her head before getting some shampoo in her hands and began kneading it through Icheb's hair. Icheb let Naomi push him under the water until the soap was all gone. He then lifted Naomi's hands and kissed each of her wrists before wrapping them around his neck and leaning down to kiss her. Naomi could have fainted from the sweet romance that Icheb was showering her in. She rests her head on his chest letting her eyes close as Icheb kisses the top of her head softly as he holds her close. He never wanted to let her go, ever.

Minutes later Icheb pulls away hesitantly knowing they both had class to get too. "We need to get ready for class" he mumbles into her hair making her whimper in distain. He smiles lightly as he lifts her face so he can see into her eyes. He leans down and kisses her gently and mutters his words of love against her lips before he pulls away and steps out of the shower. Naomi watched him dry off and leave to get dressed before she started to wash her own hair. Despite their late night, Naomi actually felt quite awake and was extremely cheerful. After her shower she turned it off and dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her body. She walked out into Icheb's and saw him sitting on his bed wearing his uniform, excluding his shirt. Naomi crawled across the bed to him and kneeled behind him wrapping her arms around him. "I love you." She mumbled as she kissed his neck gently. After a moment of this Naomi sighs and gets off his bed looking at the door then down at herself. "I am not taking that walk of shame." she mumbled to herself. Icheb chuckled softly taking her hand and pulling her to him.

"Don't let it be shameful then." he tells her as if it's the simplest thing in the world. Naomi just rolled her eyes and stood back up before kissing him gently and told him she'd see him at lunch. She commanded the computer to transport her to her quarters and a moment later that's exactly where she was, still wrapped in Icheb's towel. That was probably one of the happiest days of Naomi's life, and she was not going to forget that night very soon. She took her time getting ready, replaying the night before in her head over and over again remembering how loved she felt. She decided to be casual today and let her hair hang in the full curls it had developed into since her childhood. When Naomi left for her class she searched the halls for a certain Borg, but she knew that he left for his classes rather early. When she failed to see him, she went on to her class. That entire day Naomi spent with a dreamy look on her face, constantly thinking about Icheb and the love they shared and how their future will one day be.

After Naomi's first three classes she went toward the area where all the students went for lunch and smiled at everyone greeting her in a friendly tone, girls asking if she wants to hang out, guys flat out asking her out. Icheb really did help her. And the moment she laid eyes on Icheb her smile grew. Her life was amazing, she was accepted, she was in love, and she was loved. He was not going to leave her ever, and things were going to be this way for a very long time. Very quietly Naomi whispers to herself…

"Nothing can ruin this now."


	9. Chapter 9

Naomi watched in amusement as her boyfriend of five months frantically ran back and forth from his kitchenette, to the bathroom, to the bedroom/living room, and back to the kitchenette again. Naomi found it hilarious that Icheb was freaking out over such a little thing as Seven and Chakotays visit. Naomi was invited as well, posing as Ichebs neighbor and friend, to make sure Icheb didn't spill any beans. Looks like she's also here to keep him sane. Naomi stood as Icheb fumbled around the room tossing a combination of his, and her, clothing into his closet.

Naomi sighed and shook her head, finding the whole scene very funny, before grabbing Icheb and kissing him roughly. Instantly he stopped panicking, pacing, and stressing. He looked straight ahead with a slightly dazed look on his face, completely unprepared for that intense kiss. Naomi giggled and pushed him a little bringing him back to the world of the living. "Icheb, calm down! Its just Seven and Chakotay, its not like their gonna demote you for not being perfect." Icheb opened his mouth to deny the accusations but Naomi covered his mouth with her hand. "Shh! No! Icheb you look like a chicken with its head cut off." Icheb rose an eyebrow completely confused by her phrasings. "Never mind" she sighed.

Icheb pulled away from her hold on his mouth and kissed her palm gently before taking it in his own hand. "Naomi, love, I just want things to look efficient when they come. If they come here and see my quarters in disarray they will question what I am doing my last year." Naomi suddenly burst out laughing, walked away from him and fell forward onto his-perfectly-made bed in a complete fit of giggles.

"What exactly do you find amusing in that Naomi Wildman?" It took a second for Naomi's laughs to settle but once they did she rolled onto her back and looked up at him from her laying position.

"The fact that you think that they would care if your quarters are a mess Icheb! They know you! We all know you, and everyone knows Icheb does nothing without perfection. In fact it might be good for them to see your quarters cluttered." She laughed softly a little more but immediately stopped when Icheb held up one of HER white lacy bras. She suddenly turned scarlet red as she sat up and snatched the dangling bra from his two fingers before throwing it expertly into his closet.

"Okay not EVERYTHING has to be left out!" She said, her face turning darker in color, which Icheb found absolutely adorable. This time it was Icheb's turn to chuckle as Naomi rolled back onto her front and buried her face in his pillow. She breathed in deeply, practically getting high off his scent, as he watched her.

Finally it wasn't enough just to watch her anymore. Icheb crawled onto the bed and over her until he was straddling her lower back. The moment Naomi felt him crawl onto her, her head shot up and she tried to move, but it was all in vain. "Icheb get off, your heavy!" But Icheb just laughed at his girlfriend squirming beneath him. Finally Naomi managed to turn her body so she was laying on her back looking up at Icheb.

Icheb would swear she never looked more beautiful. Her hair was a complete mess, sticking in all sorts of directions and coming out of her bun, her face flushed with a twinge of pink running across her cheek bones, her lips slightly parted and her eyes widened a little. Icheb loved it, and he could not resist the urge to kiss her at that very moment. He leaned down, not getting off of her, and just as his parted lips were going to caress hers the door chimed. Naomi squeaked a little and roughly pushed Icheb off of her, and ran into the bathroom grabbing some of her discarded clothing from the past couple weeks with her. Icheb silently cursed his 'parents' bad timing and went to answer the door, hoping and praying that he didn't look as flustered as he felt. He pressed a button beside the door smiling a little to greet the ones he thought of as parents.

"Seven, Chakotay. I trust your trip was well?" He asked them formally taking in Chakotay's casual stance as well as Sevens usual formal one. Chakotay laughed softly and dropped a heavy hand on Icheb's shoulder.

"At ease cadet. We're all out of uniform right now, were here as friends. Alright?" Icheb's stance loosened up a little at his friends reassurance before inviting them in. "You have very nice quarters Icheb, I'm impressed."

"Yea, and he takes so much pride in it that he never relaxes." Sevens eyebrow rose a little at the disembodied voice coming from the bathroom, but a second later Naomi walked out with a smile gracing her face. Icheb physically had to stop himself from taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"Cadet." Seven says with a smile while her husband looks at her confused. "I trust your first year is going well?" Naomi smiled at Seven and moved to give her a hug as she nodded.

"My studies are doing very well Seven. And it took a little while but I'm really fitting in here." After embracing the female Borg Naomi turned to Chakotay with a grin. "Chakotay your getting old." She said with a giggle. "Your tattoo is starting to sag. I'd say, You should see the doctor about that." Chakotay's eyes narrowed at the young girl in front of him and took a step closer to look at her. He recognized her from somewhere but could not think of where. Naomi smiled before pushing some hair from her forehead behind her ears and revealed the four little horns on her forehead. Chakotay's eyes widened as his face split in a grin before he gathered the girl in his arms hugging her tightly.

"Naomi Wildman, what in the world are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be here for at least another year, maybe two." Naomi chuckled a little at Chakotay's antics. She hugged the older man back but only a second later he turned to Icheb with a disapproving look on his face but joy dancing in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Naomi was here? And why didn't you tell us she was going to be joining us for lunch."

"She wanted to keep it a secret of course Chakotay. She wanted to surprise you." Chakotay's face changed to one of shock as he turned to his wife.

"You knew?" Naomi giggled softly and whispered to Icheb reminding him of the meal that was still in the replicator. Icheb quickly dashed into the kitchen asking for Naomi's help as Seven told Chakotay how she knew Naomi was going to the academy.

The moment Naomi and Icheb were in the kitchen the tall man pulled Naomi into his arms and trapped her against the counter as he kissed her roughly and which Naomi pleasantly returned. A moment later he pulled away with a smile and winked at his girlfriend. Naomi giggled softly before lightly hitting his chest and tried to push him away but his arms stayed where they were creating a cage around Naomi. Naomi, thinking quickly, ducked down under his arms and behind him. She smiled and grabbed a salad and walked out but not before winking back at him and bit her lip softly. Icheb sighed at the rejection and grabbed the pasta he knew that seven and Chakotay would enjoy.

For the next two hours the four sat around the table enjoying silly jokes and in depth conversations. By the end of the visit Chakotay and his wife knew everything there was to know about Naomi and Icheb's classes. But when the question of what Icheb plans to do after the Academy came up, Naomi and Icheb's moods became bleak. They certainly never talked about that themselves and nothing was decided, well at least not for naomi. Icheb had already put in his request on a ship close to going on a deep space mission and from what the Admiral said about the captain, he was sure to get a position.

Naomi of course had no idea of his plans and Icheb was waiting for just the right time to tell her. Icheb's dark expression lightened as he looked at his close friends with a smile and told them he had no idea what he was going to do yet but he has gotten offers to several ships. Seven and Chakotay were pleased that he was keeping his options open but Naomi was less then pleased knowing that commencements were approaching soon and he would be going off to some ship away from her. Icheb secretly squeezed her hand under the table and gave her a false reassuring smile. Icheb was relieved that Naomi didn't see through his mask.

"Well we should be going. Miral is probably having a hell of a time with Justin." Chakotay said standing looking down to the host of the dinner. "Icheb this was great, almost rivaling the Admirals. Almost." He finished with a wink before turning to his wife who was standing next to him. She gave him a smile and they walked toward the door followed closely by Icheb and Naomi. The older couple turned to the younger one and said their goodbyes.

"It was wonderful to see you again Naomi Wildman. I wish you luck in your studies." Naomi smiled at the elder blonde woman with a large grin.

"It was great seeing you too Seven. Good luck with yours and the doctors studies." Seven gave a nod and turned to say goodbye to Icheb as Chakotay gave Naomi a hug goodbye.

"I expect a monthly report Cadet Wildman." Chakotay told her in a playful tone which made Naomi roll her eyes in amusement.

"Yes sir, Commander, sir." She said mockingly making him laugh deeply. Naomi smiled and hugged him again tightly before he took his wife's hand and walked out the door. Icheb closed the door after they left and turned to Naomi with a mischievous smile which Naomi returned with widened fearful eyes. Naomi took off running toward the bedroom only making Icheb chase after her chuckling softly.

A little bit of cat and mouse race later Icheb finally caught up to Naomi and lifted her up and onto his shoulder making her scream a little and start hitting his back. She obviously didn't try to hurt him but it was all to much fun. Icheb ignored the pounding and walked over to his bed grinning like a kid who stole a cookie from the cookie jar. Along the way he ran his hands up and down her legs and inner thighs and patted her butt gently. Naomi realized she would not win so she settled for pouting. She huffed crossing her arms and smacking his butt hard making Icheb smile. Finally Icheb threw Naomi onto his bed and quickly climbed onto her before she had a chance to get away again. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head as he gazed down at her lustfully.

He thought she was incredibly sexy at that moment. Her hair tossled and going in every direction, make up smudged around her eyes making them dark and seductive, her clothes wrinkled and twisted in every direction and displaying her flat creamy stomach. Not only that but she was panting softly from all the running and fighting. She was so irresistible in his eyes, all he wanted to do was ravage her.

Naomi saw the raw untainted lust in Icheb's eyes and Naomi felt her stomach tighten in excitement. She wrapped her legs around her lovers hips bringing him closer to her. Icheb grew harder in this one little action and knew she had the same thought in mind. While he kept one hand on her wrists pinning them above her head, he trailed his other hand down her soft arms and over the curves of her body until he reached her exposed stomach. He pressed his palm down gently as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. His hand massaged the soft skin of her stomach and his tongue slipped into her mouth causing a moan to emit from her. This encouraged Icheb further so he ran his hand up her stomach under her shirt and over her bra. His fingers danced over the thin lacy material that he had no idea she owned. The mystery aroused him further which Naomi certainly noticed.

With her arms pinned she couldn't touch Icheb. So she did the only thing she could do. She tightened her legs around him and ground her core against his hardened member. Icheb's chest rumbled as he groaned into Naomi's mouth making her smile into the kiss.

Icheb pulled away and kissed across her jaw and down her neck. Naomi's head tilted back in response and Icheb used it to his advantage. He nipped sucked and lightly bit her on that sensitive spot that made her weak. Naomi bit her lip holding back the moan that threatened to escape. Thinking she was giving in Icheb moved his hand from her wrist but Naomi used that to her advantage. She flipped them so that she was on top and smiled wickedly as she pinned him for good measure. Icheb looked up at his girlfriend in shock that she got the better of him. Naomi quickly took one of her scarves and tied up Icheb to the bedpost and giggled as she tore open the front of his shirt. Icheb grinned as he struggled in his restraints. Naomi roughly kissed across his chest nipping and biting at his skin.

"I love you." Icheb groaned and it made Naomi stop what she was doing and looked at him with wide eyes. He hasn't said that since their first time together. Naomi looked into Icheb's eyes and saw full adoration and truth in them, she grinned before attacking his body once again with her mouth.

A few hours, and a ripped scarf later, Icheb laid in his bed watching Naomi get redressed. He smiled at her when she turned to him, and he patted the bed beside him. She walked over to him and crawled onto the bed before finally lying down and laying her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around her tightly and kissed the top of her head making Naomi smile. Soon, though, Naomi's smile disappeared as she began thinking about the conversation Chakotay brought up at the lunch.

"Icheb?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"What are you really going to do after the Academy."

Icheb began to panic. How could he possibly tell her NOW that he was leaving in 3 months. Not after what they had just shared, not after the things they already went though not long ago. So Icheb just held her a little tighter and buried his face into her hair and muttered he wasn't going anywhere without her. Icheb felt dirty lying to Naomi but he couldn't stand seeing her hurt or disappointed. He knew it would be worse if he saw her after he left, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

Naomi smiled at his response. Now that she finally had him, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like with him gone. It would probably destroy her and send her in a whirlwind becoming, once again, an outcast. Not talking to anyone, unable to live her life, maybe even drop out of the academy. He was her world, she truly deeply loved him. She looked up at him with tears pricking the corners of her eyes threatening to fall, and of course Icheb noticed.

Icheb freaked out a little on the inside. She saw through him, she knows he's leaving and she's hurt now. Great going Icheb. You stupid idiotic good for nothing half borg!

"What's wrong?" he asks her hesitantly but she instead of conveying pain, she smiles at him, a single tear slipping down her porcelain skin and dripping down off her chin to depths unknown to the naked eye.

"I'm just so happy."

Icheb gives her a small caring smile as he holds her tightly against his chest letting her face bury in the crook of his neck but the moment her eyes are averted his smile turns into a grimace. He needs to tell her. He's just so scared to. Besides their so busy with school and commencements are coming up in a couple months so how is he suppose to tell her while their both so stressed out?

That's when it hit him. He gets leave! He doesn't have to report for duty for a month after commencements so he'll tell her then! He'll ask the doctor if he can borrow his second home over on Alderaan. Its suppose to be very beautiful during the summer, the perfect place to take her away. He just knew that the doctor would help him. He knew how Icheb felt about naomi and would never get in the way of that. Besides he doesn't have time to visit his second home anyway so its just collecting dust while him and his girlfriend stay here on earth all the time!

This vaguely reminded Icheb he still needed to meet Lana. But that thought was quickly shoved into the back of his mind as he heard a small gurgle come from the beautiful girl in his arms. His head perked a little as he heard it again. Was she….? Once again the sound came. She was! Naomi Wildman snored! How in the months that they spent the nights together did he not notice this! He grinned as he just watched her sleep. She is the cutest thing he's ever seen. He chuckled softly before cautiously unwrapping his arms from around her and sat up. He takes one more longing gaze at the blonde beauty in his bed before standing and going to straighten up and study for his finals. He had a genetics test in a couple days, a diplomatic essay and role play due in a couple weeks. He had a lot of work to do before he graduates.

After a couple hours of work he looked at his clock and noticed how late it was. He yawned softly careful not to wake naomi as he walked though the room and turned off all the lights before going to his room. He smiles at the girl who some how got the blanket onto the floor and her arms wrapped around the pillow he was previously laying on. But what made Icheb happiest was the fact that her face was buried in the pillow. The pillow no doubt smells like him, so even in her subconscious she needs to be near him at all times. He sighs softly as he walks over to her with one of his rather large shirts and slowly undresses her before slipping his shirt over her head and down to her mid thigh. He loved seeing her in his clothing.

Icheb laid on his side of the bed and pulled the blanket over both of them and then went to work on getting her arms off the pillow. He gently lifted one arm and with lightening reflexes he pulled the pillow from her grasp and used his other arm to wrap around her waist and pull her toward him letting her arm drape over his bare abdomen. He smiled and placed a single kiss on her forehead on the horn right at her brow. He slipped into a deep sleep but before he fully loses consciousness he mumbles one sentence that fell on deaf ears.

"I don't deserve you."


End file.
